The Gemini Project
by black jace
Summary: When Skyler lark and her best friend Jace Nacamura, she has no idea what will happen. i helped wright this with Vanessa knight. it used to be on her account but i have it now! lots of pairings, two oc's. I'm jace.
1. Skylar

For Multiple purposes, Piper McLean has been eliminated and does not exist. One reason is she is an annoying little butt face. And Thalia is not a hunter of Artemis.

Skylar's POV

We walk over the hill, Jace Nakamura and I, in our uniforms from our boarding school. Blue, white and bronze kilts hang until just above our knees, our dress shirts untucked and our ties swinging freely. I hear Jace laugh and I look over at her, she turns her IPhone's screen towards me, and I see the screen is blank. What the hell, I give her a look and I say

"You know, your emo zombie boyfriend thing is really weird." All she does is roll her eyes and laugh some more. After a while, we came to this big white and blue house. To the right there were rows of strawberry fields. To the left there were a bunch of kids that looked to be 16 or 17 playing volleyball against some weird goat human mutant things. When I turned my head to ask Jace about it her head was turned and she looked like a kid in a candy store. When I followed her gaze my eye rested on a boy about 16.

His hair is somewhat shaggy and black, and that's about what he wears, black, black, black and more black.

"Hey Nico." Jace says and she kisses him,

"Ok, I am going to let myself out of this awkward reunion and go get some help, like a tour. And you two, get a room." I say and stride into the house. I knock on the door, but I feel a tap on my shoulder and I feel my eyes widen. I stand before a six-foot tall centaur, with a white horse bottom half and the top half is an older man that has brown hair and an awesome brown beard.

"Ah, you must be Skylar Lark, Jace's friend I assume. Let me guess, Nico found her?" he asks, I nod, unsure how I should react. "Oh, I am Charion, camp activity director. Please come sit," he signals for me to follow him into the house. Before he went in, he sank into his wheelchair, that is enchanted so his horse half will fit. He rolls into the house and down a hallway into a room. I sit across the desk from him, braiding my blonde hip length hair, when a boy bursts through the door. He had shortish hair, with deep sea green eyes, but he is dripping wet.

"Charion, the Stolls started throwing water at us." He says in a stern voice, but when our eyes meet, I feel the ice in his gaze melt.

" Water?" Charion asks,

"They are throwing buckets of water at people, Jason hit Annabeth in the face so I am looking forward to a good show." he laughs, "I will go talk to them, but you need to show Skylar around. We believe she is a daughter of Apollo, so, show her the archery range, stables-" he gets cut off by the kid, Percy.

"Yeah, I know, you want me to show everything important." I stand up and look at Percy. He is about 6 inches taller than I am and a lot more muscle on him than me. As he led me to the front of the house he talked about all the things at camp half blood; like the stables and the arena and the archery range. Then, he showed me the cabins, and I see why he was wet. Four kids were sitting on the roof of the short, squat, grey stone cabin with seashells and one of them is sort of levitating off of the roof, giving people a chance to grab his feet.

"How does that even work?" I ask, but he gives me a look then remembers I am new.

"That is Jason Grace, son of Zeus, those," he hesitates, "Things," he decides on, "Are Travis and Connor Stoll, they like stealing things and you better keep your wallet in a safe place, otherwise, it is a goner. And the other kid is-" I cut him off abruptly,

"Nico Di Angelo, kid of Hades, the gothmo, zombie overlord, butt face that's dating my best friend." I answer for him. I see Jace on the ground, laughing up at Nico and walk towards him. When I get there, the boys on the roof look at me and go to grab a bucket of water, but am to fast. I grab the seashells and lip onto the short roof and grab Nico and hold a bucket of water over him. "You Spray me, Nico gets It." I say, with mock seriousness that no one heard. They immediately back down with their eyes wide at my threat. I smile, gods, they need to get a sense of humor.

"And who are you?" asks a voice above me. I look up to see the levitating kid, Jason looking down at me, his blonde hair cutting his vision into strips.

"No one." I reply,

"Skylar!" Nico exclaims, but then grins suddenly. He quickly grabs my legs and pulls me onto his back and stands up.

"You, for a gothmo, zombie overlord that I would normally consider having cool powers, suck." I smile at Percy, who is still on the ground. "Put me down." I say quietly, he automatically does so, not wanting to get his girlfriends best friend angry. I wipe off my kilt and turn to see kids staring open mouthed.

"He just put you down, without being smacked upside the head four times!" the Stolls say in unison.

"Because I am Jace's best friend, and if he wants a happy life, he doesn't want to make his girlfriends best friend angry." I reply with a small smile, loving the way they think I could make him put me down is awesome.

"That sounds like a good theory to me, daughter of Athena?" Jason asks, pausing, then shakes his head, "Apollo, I can see the resemblance."

"I don't know, but we are going to find out now. Lets see your talents." Percy says, grinning like a fool as he gets onto his own roof. "You guys want to come?"

"Definitely, but lets grab Thalia and Annabeth and Jace, okay?" Jason says, we nod but my ears catch Annabeth's name. She came to visit Jace and I while we were at boarding school this year, and Annabeth was the one to point me out as a demigod.

"Okay, but I need to change; I am getting funny looks from the people here. Have you never seen a tie?" I ask and they laugh.

"No, we haven't. So that is what the foreign item is called." humors Nico, I look at him and jump off the roof, rolling when I hit the ground. Luckily, I am wearing shorts beneath my kilt. Percy jumps after, soon to be followed by Jason.

"Where is your stuff? I'll go grab it while you get the tour and put it in the Apollo cabin." Jason asks,

"The Big House." I reply, "Thanks." I shoot him a quick smile before Percy drags me off. He shows me the horse stables, the arena, the lake, the dining pavilion, the archery range and a bunch of other cool places, but we just got to the Cabins when Annabeth comes running.

"You're here!" she exclaims hugging me, I nod. "I knew that you were a demigod, I thought Aphrodite, but, Apollo is one good looking god." she sighs and gives Percy a kiss.

"Ok, I am going to go and get changed while you two, do some PDA no one wants to see." I say as I slip off. Gods, is this place PDA central. I walk into a gold cabin that could only be Apollo's, the god of music, and the sun. I step in and I see Jason setting my bags on a bed. "Thanks." I say, he stands up straight and hits his head on the top bunk. I must have startled him.

"No problem, I am assuming by the look on your face that Annabeth found you and they started making out right?" I nod and start towards the bunk, "So your bunk is top. The person below is... I have no clue but just don't put your stuff on it, these people are very territorial." he say with a laugh.

"Okay, I have to change and finish my tour, so, catch you later?" I ask somewhat politely.  
Jason grins, "No need to be all polite." he looks over my shoulder, "That's just weird." I look at him questioningly; he grabs my shoulders and turns me around. I look out the window and see a tree with bright blue and orange in the branches, I think it is. "Let's go." he says starting out of my cabin. I catch up with him.

"What?" I ask him,

"We are starting up the tour again," he says with a smile. I notice there is a scar on his upper lip, and I wonder how he got it. I shake my head as if to clear it and keep walking. We walk straight up to the tree where I saw the strange colors, I guess I wasn't crazy. Jason leans down cupping his hands, "Here, I'll give you a boost." he murmurs, I put my foot in his hands and shoot into the tree with ease. I move away from the fork in the tree branches so Jason can get up, and we start climbing.

We find the colors, blue and orange all right, and their faces are red. Percy and Annabeth are sitting in a tree kissing. "Get a room." I say as I climb up to them, "And why don't you finish suckin' face with your girlfriend after my tours finished.

"Oh, don't bother them to much." Jason says coming up and standing on the same branch I am, "Leave some fun for me." I give him a friendly smile before looking at Percy and Annabeth with my best disapproving stare.

"Gods, your eyes!" Percy exclaims, "They burn!" Annabeth laughs and I smack him upside the head. He wobbles then regains his balance with a triumphant smile. "Let's go finish the tour." He sighs,

"Percy, stay here and play boyfriend, I'll take her on the tour. Skylar, this is the kissing tree, unless you want to see people making out, stay away. Trust me, I made that mistake for thinking this was an average tree and climbed." He fake shudders, we start climbing down. Well rather I climb down, Jason sort of jumps from the top branch. When I am at the bottom, he helps me out of the tree and resume. I find myself at the archery range. "Go ahead, try a bow." Jason nudges me towards the bow rack. I walk over, grab a rosewood bow and a matching quiver of arrows. I go to the targets and take aim. I nock the arrow, anchoring with my pointer finger. I breathe out, and release. The arrow guilds itself into the center of the target, ten points. I smile and relax my arms, I turn towards Jason and he's nodding, "Apollo like, now, lets go see the horses and the weight room." I grin and start walking towards the building he called the weight room. He opens the door, and looks confused as he takes my arm and leads me into the room. Just as we are entering the room, he says, "This is the weight slash apparent make out room."

"Oh, hi Skylar, Jason. What are you doing here." Jace asks, untangling herself from the major make out session with Nico.

"Question is, what are you doing. What, was the kissing tree to cliché?" I ask,

"Yeah, are you sure you're not a child of Aphrodite?" Nico asks,

"Don't sass me boy, or I will make your life hell. Anyways, Jason was just finishing my tour after Percy ditched to play boyfriend with Annabeth in the kissing tree."

"Okay, lets blow this popsicle stand." Jason says, I am shocked, that is the dorkiest thing I have ever heard. To make sure he knows that, I smack him upside the head and I give him a disapproving look.

"That was the dorkiest thing ever. Lets go, bye people." I say as I grab Jason's ear and drag him away.

"Touchy touchy." Jason jokes as I release his ear. "Lets go get dinner. It's about time. You need to go back to your cabin and line up with the others, and I will see you at dinner." I nod and we part. I run into the cabin and everyone stares at me.

"Newbie?" a boy asks from a corner, I nod and go over to my top bunk. I unpack my stuff and change in the washroom. My shirt is a bagging collared shirt, a nice deep baby blue, with my white jean shorts, some rope sandals and my favorite white leather jacket, but the best part is it doesn't even look like leather. I put my hair half up half-down, and exit the bathroom.

"Damn, you look like a child of Aphrodite." A girl says,

"I had a mother when I was growing up so I am sure it isn't her." She nods and continues her conversation. I go to my bed, putting my clothes into my drawers, I take my kilt and tie, looking hard at the plaid. My brother, Jake, sent me to this school, and he has been working full time. He's a doctor in the hospital by our penthouse. Though I live at boarding school, I would often go for breakfast with him, or come home technically, and we order room service and lounge around for the day. We do that on the third of every month. The third is a special day for us, our parents died on the third of October, a day before my birthday, our first pet died on the third of January, so on, so we celebrate becoming independent.

The girl that said I looked like Aphrodite taps my shoulder, after five minutes lost in thought. "Time for dinner." Is all she says. I throw my jacket onto the bunk and line up at the back of the group. A boy, Eric, gives me a semi look of concern, but when I straighten up and smile he just shakes his head and smiles shyly. I think I feel myself blush, does he like me? I shake the thought; Jake would kill me if I started thinking like those girls that would do anything for a boyfriend. When I reach the pavilion, we are the first group. We sit and wait for the others. I smile when I see Jason walk in, but he has is arm through someone else's, I feel a pang of sadness. But then I notice, it's Thalia. Annabeth showed me a picture of her, it's Jason's sister. I feel relief flood through me like a tidal wave. She runs over and I hug her.

"So nice to meet you." She exclaims, "Damn, they are right, you look like Aphrodite." I laugh,

"My mom was a model, Fern Lark. I just caught her looks I guess." I say with a little curtsy.

"My brother, the bozo says you are a good shot with a bow. Is that true?" she asks me suspiciously,

"Yeah, need me to shoot someone?" I see her face and know what she's planning. "You want me to tell Jason to meet me by the dock, but have a water balloon above him then climb a tree and sever the rope with an arrow."

"Wow, lots better then what I was thinking. Well anyway, that would be funny but no. I want you, to go and help the Stolls trick Percy into staying under the water for two hours. That is one hour longer then any time before. He thinks all his air will be gone after an hour."

"What does that have to do with Archery?" I ask, she shrugs.

"Nothing. Anyways, I need to go the Zeus table. Tip, sacrifice a quarter of your meal to the fire up there, it's for the gods and goddesses." She smiles and sits down next to Jason, other then them, the table is empty. I sit, and then notice people starting to get food. They just grab a plate and walk to the fire. But when they arrive, the food they told the plate they wanted was on it. To cool. I get a gold goblet, and a matching plate. I tell them I want cinnamon tea and crapes. When I get to the hearth, I scrape one rolled pancake with nutella and strawberries into the flames. A burst of light came from the fire, nothing like that happened for the others. Everyone is gawking at me, I look up and see a golden sun above my head, Apollo has claimed me. I turn and sit back down, ignoring the stares from the other Apollo children. I finally have a permanent family, not one that I only see once a month. I eat in silence, the strawberry juices mixing with the chocolate spread to make it mouth wateringly delicious. After dinner, Annabeth, Jace, Thalia and I go to the lounge for a while, but quickly get board.

"Lets go swimming." I say sitting straight up.

"Agreed." They say in unison. We split up, each going and changing then meeting at the dock. I run back the my cabin, grabbing my Bathing suit from my drawer and running into the bathroom. I come out in a black two piece bathing suit, the top a twisted piece of fabric and straps that wrap around my neck with gold detailing and the bottoms basic. I grab my see-through wrap and sandals, and walk out the door. I see Thalia sitting with Jason and Percy. So those two showed up too.

I see an opening, no one has seen me yet, so i run as fast and as quietly as i can and tackle Percy and Jason into the lake. i squeal because it's cold, and i feel Jason pull my feet so i am submerged. Percy takes my arm and pulls me to the surface. Thalia is giggling uncontrollably, and Jace, Annabeth and Nico have showed up just in time to see the show. Jace dives in head first, splashing Nico so he is dripping. then it's my turn to giggle as the boys gang up on Thalia and pull her into the lake. Jason grabs my shoulders to pull me under, but i am too fast. i flip over his head and dunk him. "Lets play chicken wars!" I exclaim as i feel Jason coming up for air, "Agreed, we are on a team missy, so no back talking me." Nico says to Jace, i laugh as we pair up, but Thalia claims she doesn't want to play, so we leave her out of the fun. i am partners with Jason, Annabeth with Percy and Nico with Jace. i smile at Jason and i hear Jace mumble something, "Total flirts." she says to Annabeth who nods. i launch myself at Jace, but Nico swims by just in time so i land on his shoulder instead of Jace. "Perfect interception." Percy laughs, looking at me frowning on Nicos shoulder. i glare at him and climb off of Nico, who claims he's drowning over dramatically.  
so yeah, the kissing started but when they walked out, Skylar dragging Jason by the ear, it was like another couple found us. i shake the thought, Skylar is so not the romantic type. i doubt she could ever have a boyfriend, she would more likely lead them on without knowing it, then break their heart by rejecting them. its kind of sad, her never even hoping another guy will want her after luke ripped out her heart, stabbed it 7 times, deep fried it and and ate it for breakfast. leaving her withering in lonely pain at her grave for all eternity. i have known jason for a long time and he is a nice boy but i'm not sure if he can handle her delicate emotions. she was happy enough for me when she found out about Nico but you could see the sadness in her eyes. i have known her for 6 or 7 years.

it was getting late so Percy dried us off.( not after dunking nico and thalia a few times though!) we started towards the cabins together, but Annabeth and Percy fell behind and Nico and i walked faster so we were ahead, separating us into groups. Skylar and Jason were laughing like the rest of us, but not in the hey-were-a-couple-so-watch-us-laugh way, in a hey-we're-friends-laughing-our-faces-off way. i smile slightly, thinking of Skylar having a possible boyfriend.

"What's wrong with your face?" Nico asks,

"What?" i say, totally confused,

"You're doing something, weird, smiling." i hit him in the arm, not light enough to be playful, but not hard enough to be violent. when i look back at the others they are doing some weird dance that looks like a mix between the macarena and ganam laughs as we get back to my cabin, i pause as he turns to me and gives me a kiss. not like a heated one but just one that leaves you wanting more and guessing that he sensed that, he starts to smirk as i glare at him. "Lighten up, you are way to, this." he says, gesturing to me,

"You just gestured to all of me." i say, he snaps his fingers,

"Exactly." he says as he starts to leaves.

"wait what?!" i yell after him. he turns around and winks "see you at breakfast" then molds into the shadows. see you may think that its weird to have a boyfriend that can do that but really it helps... a lot. say we were in my cabin and he was there past curfew if someone came to check up on me than he just goes away and comes back. ah, good old midnight make out sessions, never get old. i come in and everyone seems to be asleep but the breathing isn't even. "I know you're awake." i say with a groan, composing myself so i don't snap their heads off during one of their Nico-date interrogations. all of them sit up and grin devilishly at me. i sigh and head towards the bathroom to change. when i come out, i am bombarded with questions i don't answer. i slide between my covers, jealous of Nico and Percy, they get their cabins to themselves. i slam my head against my pillow and eventually, the chatter died down, and i fall into a dreamless slumber.

"Wake up, Jace, it was your idea to stay up for, i don't know how many extra hours with Nico and the others, but now you pay the consequences." a boy says, and i laugh as i roll out of bed, thinking about how he thinks Skylar, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Jason aren't worthy to be listed. i smile and change, rushing to lead the line down to the dining pavilion. when i arrive, i pass Nico and give him a quick smooch before sitting down at the Nemesis table. as the campers trickle in, i notice, while everyone is sitting, Jason and Skylar are talking, even if they aren't at the same table.

"Cute couple." my brother jack smith says in my ear, causing me to jump.

"Don't do that." i complain as i smack his arm. i notice it's our turn to grab our plates for food, so i give the signal for us to rise and we walk over to the plates and goblets in an orderly fashion. when we grab our food, we scrape some of it into the fire as sacrifice to our parents, aunts and uncles, even step brothers or sisters. i put a fifth of my pancakes in and smile as the fire begins to smell really good. we sit down as the Apollo table stands, and i notice Skylar gets the same thing every day, with the same goblet and same plate, i should inquire what's up with them, are they charmed or cursed or something?

"You haven't answered my question." my brother pesters,

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement. and no, they aren't a couple, they are just friends that are smitten like bunnies." i laugh, thinking of Jason with bunny ears and tail. i guess i laughed a little too loudly, because i get strange looks from the other tables. "stop looking at me! i am not a unicorn!" to exaggerate, i pick up my knife and hold it to my forehead like a horn and that got most of the cabins laughing out of their seats. smiling to myself i finished eating.


	2. Nico

nico's pov

I laugh hard as Jace holds the knife to her forehead. she is so funny, i feel like i don't deserve her. she grins and starts to eat again, attacking her burger with ferocity. beautiful i think as she grabs a napkin to wipe some ketchup off her shirt. she was cute in a 'if you mess with me you go to tartarus' sort of way. i make eye contact with her and she smiles, and that says more than words. she's happy.

after breakfast i had to teach some new first years how to sword fight. you can imagine how that went. as soon as i got there all the kids looked at me then at chiron then back at me and broke out laughing. so i did the natural thing... i summoned a bunch of skeleton warriors. now that made them shut up. they started to fight with the skeletal warriors, but one of the kids, Mason, thought i could never win. so i decided to play up the, i'm-still-an-awesome-bad-boy thing and i make the skeletal warriors look as if they are about to attack him, and then i saved his butt. ha! that will teach him a lesson in undead awesomeness. i finish class, and decided to go and find Jace, to see if she wants to go climbing on the 'wall of death', as we call it. i find her talking to Skylar. "I know, he's really cute, but i think he has a girlfriend." Skylar whispers, "Well, actually, his girlfriend is about to break up with him." Jace says, "Then you can get in on a piece of tall, manly nothingness." skyler was going to say something else but when she saw me she glared at jace and walked away.

"what was that about?" i asked when i got up to her.  
she sighed and shrugged. now after a while of dating half-bloods you learn not to ask more questions. so we left for the climbing wall. "So, what was Skylar all huffy about?" i ask again, really wanting to know since she is my girlfriends best friend and also my friend to.

"Nothing, she's just crush'n on a taken man, well, man-boy." she says with a small laugh. i smile, nothing could be more beautiful then that sound.

"Who is it?" i ask, intrigued.

"A certain blonde man-boy that's smitten with her like a bunny. gods, help me now. if i have to watch them for ten more minutes act like they aren't into each other, i feel like i am going to die!" she, pauses, "Not literally, i doubt you would let me." she smirks, i just sigh, hoping she doesn't she the blush on my cheeks starting to form. she knows me too well. i laugh, but i am immediately cut off by someone turning on the lava and falling rocks.

"Who ever did that is about to enter a world of hurt inflicted by moi!" i yell, but i hear snickering and see Jason and Skylar by the controls. Skylar smirks and starts climbing with incredible speed. i finally figure out why, she has memorized the patterns of the lava and falling rocks. i smirk and watch, hoping i can memorize them to, so i can impress Jace. When Skylar is at the top, i inch towards the area where she climbed and i step where she step, put my hands where she put hers. i move slowly, with small movements, because she is smaller than me, by a little, but it still makes it a little uncomfortable. i inch slowly, but then i finally get used to it, i am at the top of the stupid volcano. "You are so lucky that Jason is here." i state,

"Why?" she asks, totally perplexed, good, she won't see this coming.

"Why? this is why!" i say, pushing her, it's not that high, probably half a foot higher than the roof she jumped off. she squeals, but easily lands in a crouch.

"I am totally going to kill you!" she yells, shaking her fist at me. i wink at her.

Jason POV

She was falling. Nico pushed her, and i am going to kill him! but as she squealed, she flipped into a crouch, yelling at nico that she is going to break his face. i laugh, this is going to be funny. i help Skylar up and she starts to climb again, but i grab her wrist. "Not going up there again, are you?" i say, but i already know the answer.

"Yup, going to kill that gothmo kid if it's the last thing i do." she growls, i takes all my willpower to not laugh again. she is so cute when she's angry.

"Let's go, i feel like planning a little revenge, but i need Thalia for that." she grins and grabs my hand, heaving me forward. we end up finding Thalia at Zeus's fist, basically it looks like a big pile of grey poo. "Thalia!" she screams, Thalia looks up from the book she was reading and quickly climbs down the rocks.

"Hey, what's the panic? like seriously..." she fades off as she sees the devilish grin on Skylars lips. "Who do you need revenge on?" she asks,  
her grin grows and thalia got an evil look in her eyes like she is a piece of machinery with all her gears turning in her head. my own sister scares the crap of me.

Thalia POV

you know i love skyer. she is a girl of my own blood line. she loves cake, ice cream and revenge, she can get her hands dirty and make it look like it wasn't her. long story short i hope jason's girlfriend dumps him like an empty sack and starts dating Skyler. she is special, in a, scary, i'm-gonna'- kill-you way. she can sing, do archery and horseback ride. now that's talent. Horses couldn't hate me more. "Nico, he pushed me off the climbing wall on lava mode, now, even if he is a gothmo, zombie, evil overlord of the underworld, i am going to kill him." she grumbles, glaring at the Zeus's fist.

"Ok, here's the plan for revenge..."

**sorry its so short i typed this up on the bus!**


	3. Oh

**I don't own any of the characters in this but Skylar and Jace! they belong to rick. song to taylor swift.**

skylers pov

"We need everyone that we can get that we know personally, Annabeth, Jason, you, me, the Stoll's anyone. Then, we need Jace to lure him to the lake. Then we need him to start to feel sorry for pushing Skylar. she will be standing in a tree beside the lake and Jason will be levitating by her in the thick branches. he will yell in a 'acting' obnoxious and like a jerk and say this: "If you can push her from a climbing wall and be fine, i could push her off this tree." but if Nico defends that the wall was shorter you just shrug and push her off. Percy will be waiting in the lake, softening the land and make an air bubble for her to stay in for five minutes. then the Stoll's will keep Nico where he is, but we will definitely make it look like you're dead or very hurt in the lake. Percy will move you to the tree area of the lake, you can sneak out. then Percy will go fake looking for you, while you, Skylar, change into some swim clothes. grab a towel and shoes like your nice rope sandals and return to an absolutely freaking out Nico, thinking he killed you. remember to make the push real and the fall to." Thalia spitting order's no-stop. "We commence at one hour before sunset." we nod and rush to the cabin's, it's already five so we need to get ready for seven o'clock sharp.

I change into a nice black shirt that falls off my shoulders, my black one piece swim clothes with real diamonds across the top and white jean shorts and my navy flip-flops. i go get my usual golden plate and goblet with steak and a virgin pina colada. people are looking at me like i am a rich insane person since i got steak and fancy drinks and food instead of a hamburger and french fries. i feel a hand on my shoulder and i turn to see Jace there, giving me a look. "Nice plan for revenge, and what's with the gold plate?" ok, random much, but it isn't to me. it was only a matter of time before she would know.

"My mom and dad always ate with gold plates, until my father left when i was ten and my mother died in a car crash the same year. we had to sell all of them but four, before my brother realized that my mother was a Model and my father was supposedly a doctor, world renown, so we had enough money to move here into a huge pent house with big furniture and california king beds and everything." i reply, her face amused that my brother didn't realize that we were millionaires under the age of eighteen. i shrug, sacrifice a little bit of everything from my meal and go to sit at my table. i eat politely and i eat my food quietly, like my mother taught me. did my father even know about my mothers death. if he didn't, if he was watching, he does now. i wonder if my brother is a demigod or if he had a different father. i know for a fact that Apollo stayed until i was ten since i saw him everyday and he looked exactly like me and so does my mother, my brother has brown hair instead of blonde and green eye's instead of blue. gods i miss him. the way he smells like gingerbread. even in june and that isn't even caused by cologne. the way he looks at me with pity when he trips and then i yell at him with not the nicest words that i just tripped, not like i am a baby, no need to call an ambulance. the one time that he was the one that took me to my black belt testing when i was ten since both our parents were gone, alive or not. that's why if i feel defensive sometime in the day, and they grab me, i will kick their butt then think about it later. today isn't one of those day's since i would have beat up Jace in front of the whole camp. i sigh inwardly and cut off another piece of steak, when my eye's are drawn to a person that obviously just showed up at camp, since she is wearing our school uniform, wait, our uniform. i feel my eye's widen and i look at my plate. this girl is Drew, the snottiest most stupid girl in the history of south aldermen high school. her kilt, like ours, is high up but her's is shorter so it comes to upper thigh. gods, she is so stupid and apparently she has a boyfriend here. i look over to see Jason walking towards her, and it intrigues me. then i see her kiss him and i almost choke on my drink. Jason, the Jason Grace is her boyfriend? i thought he liked me, i guess not. he probably decided to flirt with me because he needed someone to flirt with while his poor little girlfriend is cloth shopping. i finish quickly, ignoring stares coming from other campers. i run towards the lake, i needed a run by the water to calm myself. that didn't work. Jason and Drew were by the lake, so i run right past them, it works until Jason notices it's me and calls me over. i sigh and go.

"Hi Jason, hi Drew, nice to see you. bye." i say flatly and walk away towards the tree i am supposedly going to fall from in thirty minutes. i call over my shoulder, "Thirty minutes." Drew glares at me and Jason just looks flat out awkward. i guess seeing the two girls he flirt's with together, and that they know each other, that must be horribly awkward, good. i run really fast to the tree and climb up with no problems. ten minutes later, all the others arrive just in time to set up. Jace will be calling Nico to the lake in ten. Percy dives into the water and swims below the tree. Jason flies up and lands in the concealing branches. Thalia is just watching the show from another tree. the Stolls are hiding somewhere close, they agreed if i could get them some ideas on pranks, so i agreed, knowing Thalia will help. Jace calls Nico and and the plan is put into motion. i am standing in the tree, waving at the two, but then Jason comes out. "So Nico, you can push her, so i can right?" he calls in the most jerky way possible,

"What, are you going to push her from up there!" he shouts at him,

"Well if she can jump of climbing walls and buildings with no problem, then this should ony be a bruise." Jason snickers and pushes me, i lose my balance convincingly enough and i fall, flailing around, but as i do, i see the Stolls have Nico trapped. i look at the water and i see Percy wink. i land in the water as if it's one of the stunt mats in the weight room. Percy gathers a bubble for me and we are both sitting in it.

"Let's move." i grin. he smirks and looks at my arm but then he frowns. i look down to see my arm cut across my bicep, it would have split the shirt if it hadn't rolled up as i fell. i shrug and he starts to move the bubble with his thoughts, slowly because Nico can't know i am still up and moving.

"Jason likes you." Percy states,

"He has a girlfriend. Drew, that girl has made out with every member of the football team this year." Percy's eye's widen,

"Jason and Drew have been dating for two years." i laugh, leaning against the soft surface of the protective bubble,

"Then he needs to watch her more carefully, she has a new boyfriend like every week. she made my boyfriend break up with me just cause i called her jerk, he said she threatened to kill me, but i brushed him off since we have max security and our penthouse and if she did try, i am a black belt eighth dan, apparently she hates me for being a millionaire since i was ten." Percy looks at me, in total shock but then he nods his head, probably noticing the diamonds on my swim clothes. we get to shore and i run barefoot through the forest. the trees are passing by me but then i see two figures. Drew and... someone from the Apollo cabin, i don't remember his name. they are kissing i see that i am by the archery station. i grab a bow and an arrow and shoot it at them. it whizzes past drew shoulder, nearly cutting it. it lands with a thud and they break apart and see me. Drew's eye's widen, and she stalks over to me. but i get the best of her anger and i run into my cabin. the one place where she has no business. i get through the door and everyone smiles.

"How did it go?" Tiara, my bunk partner says,

"Good, i need a towel..." i fade off as i see them throw me a towel and my shoes plus my black rap.

"Sorry, couldn't find your swim clothes." Drake, the boy across from me says.

"I am wearing it." i say as i dart into the washroom. i pull off my shirt and shorts, wrap the wrap around my hips with the nice silk bow on my left hip, i tie my sandals and i come out to see the boy that was kissing Drew is back. i glare at him, grab my sunglasses because the sun will reflect off the water. Drake catches my glare and i mouth 'tell you later.'

"Be back by eight so we can go to the bonfire, you have to perform a pre picked song. a little tradition in our cabin since we are the music cabin. if you want to change be back by seven thirty. or you could stay like that, damn, you still look like a child of Aphrodite." another girl, Melissa says, i shrug and i dash to the lake. Nico is freaking out, the Stolls wink at me and i roll my eyes. i walk over and yell in his ear

"Nico!" he jumps and turns to see me. i start to laugh, "Did you honestly think i fell and died?" i ask, totally wondering if we put on a good show.

"Come see." Thalia says, holding up a video camera. i look at the screen and see my very convincing trip and fall. not bad, not bad at all.

"Jason i need to talk to you." i say once i see the full video, i walk over to the trees and he follows. "I saw Drew and some guy from my cabin making out in the woods." i say getting straight to the point. his face pales, and he clears his throat.

"Typical." he says,

"And she made out with every member of the football team for two years straight. and probaly years to come." i say quietly, i shrug "Sorry." is all i say, i pat his shoulder and i walk away, leaving him in the forest. i go back to my cabin to see all the kids looking at me with shock. "Yes?" i ask,

"You saw Drew and that dope over there kissing, have you told Jason." Drake asks,

"Just did, also added the fact that she made out with every member of the football team for two years. i left him in the forest, not wanting me to see him get out his anger out in his own way." just as i say that, lightning crackles in the sky, Jason. i shrug and go to my drawers. i pick out some since navy blue skinny jeans with a white tank top that has small bit of designed bunching and cuts all up the back and my golden pendant that is a nice circle that surrounds the blue topaz in the center. the topaz is about the size that could fit nicely in my palm. i put it on and do my hair. my shoes are being pulled on as Drake and Tiara come towards me.

"Hi, we would like to inform you of your song... wow that is one big rock." Tiara says, staring at my necklace,

"Any ways your song is Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. we all decided on it. unanimous actually. ok?" Drake takes over, sounding a little annoyed at Tiara for her staring at my necklace. i nod and get up, lining up in the line of my half brothers and sisters. when we come to the bonfire area, people look at me like i am an alien. there was a microphone on stage already with a stool. Chiron comes onto center stage as the last cabin is filing into the last area.

"Hello, tonight before we have the rest of the show, we need the new Apollo child to come up and perform. Skylar, come up here." his voice carrying out through the area. striding onto stage, i grab the stand and i take the mic from it and i sit on the stool and the music starts:

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_  
_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

i finish and walk back to my seat, the entire area in silence, but then bursts into cheers. but all i see is Drew and her two friends glaring at me. i think i just screwed myself over. after that lots of people performed talents, like music, dance, comedy and other things like that, then he informs us there will be a new announcement at breakfast tomorrow. as i walk back to my cabin i here some yells and a very angry Drew stalking away from Jason. "Nice." i say as i walk over to him. he looks at me with a satisfied look on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said she was a cheating, little blah blah, you fill in the blanks. she got angry and i broke up with her." Jason replied happily,

"You never liked her, i can tell. you either wanted power or she threatened someone you love." i say calmly, even though he gives me a shocked expression, "She goes to my school, she rolls her kilt way to high." then he has a face of understanding.

"Thanks for telling me that, i had suspected it until you confirmed it. so what did you do the break the two up in the woods?" he asks,

"I was walking by and i saw them, i was walking by the archery station and i shot the arrow so close to Drew it almost cut of some of her hair." i smile smugly and Jason laughs. we talk for a while but i am starting to fall asleep on my feet so we split up and i climb onto my bed.

"Skylar, you need to wash off your make up." Tiara says,

"I'm not wearing any, my face is normally a nice tan and it has an even skin tone and my lips have vaseline on them to make them shiny but my lips are normally this pinky-red color and my eyelashes are black naturally. good night." i say, even though i am still wearing shoes. i feel them being tugged of and then i feel a soft cocoon around me and i fall into sleep.


	4. Jason

**I don't own any of the characters in this but Skylar and Jace! they belong to rick riordan.**

Jason pov

I should have known Drew would pull something like that. i did have my suspicions but i had no proof. i feel like an idiot, she's the most obnoxious girl ever. i don't even remember why i was with her, wait, yes i do. she threatened Thalia, even if she can do lots of cool stuff, she is powerless when it comes to charmspeak, or her being tied down on the chariot race path. i feel hands caress my shoulders. "Hello handsome." it's Drew, good, time to speak my mind.

"You cheater. i thought you said we were together, i gave into your threat to my sister, but all you've ever said was a huge piece of crude. you are the biggest loser, crappiest kisser, ugly little jerk." she gasps, her eyes flaring in anger.

"Yeah, well you have never paid attention to me!" she says,

"Because i don't like you! i never have and i never will." i say, that snaps her. she storms off and i hear a laugh. i turn to see Skylar laughing so hard her faces red.

"Nice." she says, "What did you say?"

"I said she was a cheating, little blah blah, you fill in the blanks. she got angry and i broke up with her." i reply happily,

"You never liked her, i can tell. you either wanted power or she threatened someone you love." she says, as if reading my mind, i feel my eyes widen, "She goes to my school, she rolls her kilt way too high." its such an offhand remark but it gives me time to think, then i understand.

"Thanks for telling me that, i had suspected it until you confirmed it. so what did you do the break the two up in the woods?" i ask, not sure if i want to know the answer.

"I was walking by and i saw them, i was walking by the archery station and i shot the arrow so close to Drew it almost cut of some of her hair." she smiles smugly, i feel happy that she did tell me and it made sure i didn't get hurt by Drew again. we're talking until she looks so tired that i just sent her to her cabin, but even then she stumbles, not seeing some of the rocks.

i smile and go over to my cabin and see Thalia smirking at me. "What?" i ask, she just keeps smirking and we walk into our cabin. when i enter, i sit on my bunk, immediately wanting my sisters bed. it's in an alcove out of the line of vision of the creepy Zeus statue. i sigh and go into the washroom to change. when i come out, Thalia is looking at me.

"You like her." she says simply,

"Drew? no i hate her, the only reason i dated her is because she threatened people." i blurt out before thinking.

"No you dolt, Skylar. you like her. you are smitten like a bunny, even if you won't admit it." she grins as i feel my cheeks heat. her eyes widen, "You do like her!"

"Yes, but so does everyone else, did you hear her and see her tonight, she was amazing. she's pretty and funny and i sound like an idiot rambling on about her." i mumble,

"Awww, no, i think it's sweet, but you might want to ask her out. the Aphrodite boys found out she's talented, pretty enough to be like a child of Aphrodite but they could date her, and she's rich, so the next hunt is for her." Thalia says, pity almost in her voice... almost. i mumble something about everyone being butt faces and stroll to my bed picking up a pillow and throwing it at her. she lets out a huff and swings her pillow at me. in the end, she is basically sitting on my chest, forcing me to give up.

"see, point proven, all this," i say gesturing to her, "is butt-faceness!" i exclaim, she rolls her eyes and stands up, sticking a hand in my face.

"good fight brother, and FYI you are the butt face." she meant for me to shake her hand but i end up pulling her down as i get up. she lands with a thud and she grumbles, crawling towards her bed.

Skylar pov

I feel something touching my feet, it tickles. i groan and the feeling stops. i open my eyes to see the entire cabin staring at me. "What?" i ask, purley annoyed. i look to the clock and i literally fall off my bunk. "crap breakfast." people burst into laughter as Tiara helps me up and hands me a clothing bundle. i smile at her and run to the bathroom. i come out wearing my favorite diamond earrings that are dangly earrings, made of pure gold and diamonds, a baby blue tank top, my white leather jacket that i end up tying around my waist , my white jean short shorts and my sandals. i come out and the line is clearly waiting. "Sorry." i say, they just laugh and we walk to the dining pavilion. Tiara turns to me,

"So Drew says you're good with a bow, which i have no clue how she knows. plus you look alot like our father, that proves that you are an Apollo, well, not really but it's enough for me." she laughs, i nod.

"I kind of saw her and an Apollo making out in the woods by the archery so i kind of shot an arrow at them, forcing them to stop. if she was an inch more to the left, she would have an arrow lodged in that cave she calls a head." when we get to the pavilion, a wave of whispers goes through the area, but i shrug it off, even if i have that feeling it was about me. i sit down, trying to ignore the stares but they feel like cold knives in my back. by the end of the meal, i must have been cut to pieces. i go to where Nico, Jace, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth and Percy are sitting on some benches. "Hey, do you have any ideas why i was being stared at? it was reeeeeeeeeally creepy!" i exclaim,

"Well i heard a rumor," Annabeth says and i groan, "That the Aphrodites have a new target." she says, everyone nods.

"Can we go swimming?" i ask, totally not in the mood for this conversation. there are mumbles of agreement so we disperse to change. i grab my one piece, i probably shouldn't have since it gives me weird tan lines but, whatever. it's a black halter with green and white jewels encrusted across the top, the front fabric creating an hourglass shape, leaving my sides bare, with only a cross of straps across my shoulder blades. i grab my black wrap, ipod and headphones, sunglasses, towel and my flip flops. i decide to do my hair as well, to make it easier to brush out. i pull it into an upside down ponytail but braid the remaining hair that is loose. i run to the lake to find no one there, so i lay my towel down to tan. i feel a shadow cross me, so i open my eyes to see Drew. "What do you want?" i ask.

"Revenge, because you ruined my relationship with Jason. can't you keep that mouth of yours shut." she growls, i laugh, like really laugh. she looks at me as if i am insane, which i may be.

"You were the one ruining it by making out with everyone on the football team two years in a row, kissing an Apollo in the woods and being a stuck up little brat that doesn't know when someone else has won." i say,

"Uh! thats your opinion, but you'll see, everyone will, i will have the last laugh and have Jason and still make out with anyone and everyone i want to, got it." she whines,

"Whatever floats your boat, bye Drew." i say, flipping my shades down and turning on my music. i put it on shuffle and i close my eyes. the song comes on, Demons by Imagine Dragons:

_When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, _yup cold hearted  
_And the saints we see, Are all made of gold, _life is not golden right now

_When your dreams all fail,And the ones we hail,_ my dream of being with Jason has definently failed  
_Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale, _no way he would go out with me

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you,_ protecting Jason from Drew  
_But with the beast inside,There's nowhere we can hide, _i can run, but i can't hide from Drew at school, joy... (Please note sarcasm)

_No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed, _can't she settle with one boyfriend!  
_This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come,_ this is my camp too!

_When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes,It's where my demons hide,It's where my demons hide, _Drew is one stupid, short tempered, idiotic demon, that's for sure- my thoughts are cut short by Jason, Percy, and Nico tearing out my earbuds and dragging me towards the water. i just have time to throw my sunglasses and wrap plus kick off my flip flops befoe they throw me off the dock. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee, it's cold!" i scream, Annabeth laughs but they turn on her next. she gets thrown in, landing beside me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee, it's cold!" she screams, i laugh but that gives her the upper hand and she dunks me. i pull a little trick and i don't come up. Percy senses this and gives me a little air bubble. i hear screams from above water, grabbing Annabeths ankle, i pull her under. i smile to myself when Percy bursts out laughing.

"if it's so funny, come in fish boy." i say mockingly, so he shrugs and jumps in, spraying everyone. in the end, Percy, Jace, Annabeth and Nico are playing marco-polo, Jason and i are talking on the dock and Thalia is scaring people by pulling on their limbs. this was an over all good day.

"Skylar, i have a question for you." Jason says, looking almost nervious.

"What is it, if you are going to say have you found Narnia, no i have failed to find it." he laughs a little,

"Will you go out with me?"


	5. Jace

**disclaimer i own nothing but the oc's.**

Jace's pov

it was at least midnight when one of my nico showed up sitting on my bed shaking me awake.  
"what?" i asked irritably.  
since i'm cabin leader i have to wake up before everyone else so that i have enough time to wake everyone else up. any extra sleep would be nice.

"you won't believe it!" Nico said in a hushed whisper,

"What, you found Narnia?" i say sarcastically,

"No, Jason asked Skylar out thirty minutes after you passed out on the beach. they ran off, don't know where, but they are planning on going into town dressed in medieval clothes. cabin leaders royalty and campers in anything else. you get to be a princess. don't worry i already talked the Apollo cabin into letting Skylar be a princess. after all, she had a princess like life style at home right?" Nico says, "And by the way, you owe me ten dollars, ha, i knew he would grow up and ask her." i groan, rolling over to reach my wallet, digging through to the area i set my bet money aside. i bet Nico it would take Jason at least two month's of knowing her to ask her out, but i guess i was wrong. i stand up, usher Nico out of the Nemesis cabin and go into my closet, hoping there would be something. i finally found a black dress, fishnet covering the skirt that goes down to my knees, a black corset and three-quarter length sleeves with tassels so when i spin, it looks epic. i grab some black flats, and realize that i have no crown, so i walk over to the Apollo cabin. when i walk in i see Skylar in a dress with a forest green skirt that has a v cut so it comes up to the knees in the front and flows behind her in the back, a brown corset and a red top with a slightly ruffled neck and three-quarter length sleeves that flow when she moves her arms. she is also wearing gold rope sandals and she seems to be looking for something. she notices me and i give her a look that says help. she walks over to the spare closet and hands me a bronze crown that i could tilt to the left, so i looked a little more rebel like.

"Do you have two closets?" i ponder aloud, she nods and smiles. she takes out her hair and it flows down to the floor. "Whoa, nice Rapunzel. Turn." i say, motioning with my finger. i sit on a bottom bunk and she lightly slides into a sitting position in front of me. i braid her hair, placing a gold tiara with emeralds on her head and she looks amazing. "Lets go medieval style on this town." she laughs and trots out the door, her hair swaying side to side.

"How long of hair do you have!" exclaims Annabeth, she's wearing a turquoise blue dress with a brown corset and a nice pretty silver crown, and Percy is matching.

"I don't know, but i love my hair, this is the length my mother had, so it's kind of like a piece of her to remember." she shrugs and walks off to find Jason. when we finally find him, he is with Nico, Thalia, The Stolls, the entire cabins of Hermes, Hecate, Athena, Aphrodite, and a few others from random cabins, in front of the stables. most of the single boys are either looking at the Aphrodite girls, Thalia, who is in a navy blue version of Annabeth's' dress, or Skylar. it kind of creeps me out, the stare's are so, so, weird. we walk into the stables, each of us picking a horse and getting a riding partner. a few of us grab some weapons that would fit our costumes. Skylar grabs a bow and quiver of arrows that match her crown and dress, the boys are getting swords and i pick up some knives and hide them in my dress.

so then, we are off to the nearest city, ready for the fun, laughter and danger.

Skylar pov

"Uh, pshh, uh, umm" I stutter, I lock eyes with him, he knows I feel uncomfortable with the crowd surrounding us. He nods,

"One." He says,

"Two," I reply,

"Three." We say together and dash into the forest, not caring at the weird stares we are getting from the other campers. We run until we come to the tree we saw Annabeth and Percy in, so we climb up to about the same height.

"Yes." I smirk at his expression, worrying I will reject him.

"Gods your evil, you did that on purpose." He laughs,

"What did I do?" I ask innocently, we stop laughing, and just stare at each other for a while, "What is this tree called." I ask patting to thick trunk.

"The Kissing Tree." He says coolly, I smirk,

"I'm okay with that." We both lean in and we kiss for a while until we hear a branch break and I hear from right behind me,

"Boo." I squeal and nearly fall out of the tree, if my legs weren't wrapped around other branches.

"Screw you Thalia." I say, red faced from hanging up-side down.

"Psh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk around the city in medieval clothes. All cabin leaders are supposed to dress up as a prince or princess." She says patting me on the head like a child when I finally get right side up. I raise my brow,

"I'm in." I say and jump out of the tree. I hear Jason follow, so I roll when I hit the ground and start walking to my cabin. Jason walks to his and Thalia follows his lead. I walk in to people wearing maiden clothes. I shrug that the cabin leader is dressed in the same way. He hands me a dress and shoes plus accessories from my closet. Weird how they get my clothes for me. I go into the washroom and change into the dress. It has a nice brown corset, with a full forest green skirt and a red top with flowing sleeves and a slightly ruffled collar. I put on the pretty sandals and the golden choker with emeralds decorating the center. I walk out to see Jace waiting in a beautiful black dress with a black corset, tassels and bronze accents. She looks at me, asking a question. _Do you have any jewelry I could use, I could do your hair in return. _I nod and hand her a bronze bracelet and a bronze crown that tilts of to the left. She sits on a bottom bunk and I let my hair down. It rolls out of the bun and falls evenly at my heels.

"Wow, nice Rapunzel. Turn." She says motioning for me to sit with my back to her. The hair style is a beautiful braid that trails down my head nicely loose and it has two pieces trailing my sides. It ends with a four-inch ponytail that ends at my knees. She grabs a gold tiara from my closet, but stops. "Do you have two closets?" Jace asks, I nod and take the tiara. It is gold with three emeralds. I decide to grab gold gauntlets, them out in the open fully since the sleeves of the dress is three-quarter. "Lets go medieval style on this town." Jace says and i walk out laughing. i see Annabeth and go immediately to her and Percy.

"Hello... How long of hair do you have Skylar." she exclaims, i just shrug.

"My mom had this length of hair, so it's like holding onto a piece of her." before i can get questioned again, i run off to find Jason. i find him at the stables, petting my horse, Maria. "I think she likes you." i say from behind him. he turns and smiles, fixing my tiara.

"You look, wow, just, wow." he says,

"You look good yourself handsome." i flirt, he just smiles wider and leads me over to the weapons. i grab some imperial gold arrows in a quiver and a bow to match while others grab swords and knifes that easily either blend into the costume or can be concealed. i notice an Apollo taking a guitar, but i decide not to question iti saddle up Maria and i get onto the saddle with a little help from the boost Jason gave me.  
he just jumps on. "Lets go!" i say and we start to ride towards the edge of camp. i liked the quiet for a while, so me and some of the Apollo's play some music. we need something kind of medieval, but nothing came to mind, so we decided on a simple song Mona Lisa, by The All American Rejects.

_Here's another pity_  
_And there's another chance_  
_Try to learn a lesson_  
_But you can't._  
_If we can burn a city_  
_In futures and in past,_  
_Without a change our lives will never last._  
_Cause we're going fast._

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_  
_If it doesn't matter then just turn around._  
_We don't need our bags and we can just leave town._  
_You can sit beside me when the world comes down._

_What can we do better,_  
_When will we know how?_  
_A man says from a sidewalk to a crowd._  
_If we can change the weather,_  
_If you wanted to yourself._  
_And if you can't I guess we all need help, yeah,_  
_I need help._

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_  
_If it doesn't matter then just turn around._  
_We don't need our bags and we can just leave town._  
_You can sit beside me when the world comes down._

_We say_  
_And we do_  
_All the lies_  
_The truth_  
_And all I need is next to me._

_Yeah, we're going fast._

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_  
_If it doesn't matter then just turn around._  
_Will you be the queen? And I'll be your clown_  
_You can sit beside me when the world comes down._  
_You can sit beside me when the world comes_  
_You can sit beside me when the world comes down. _

the lyrics fade with the music and everything is content for a while, then Drew starts complaining. "Can we stop, i want to trade horses with someone, this one is stupid." she huffs, i look at her quizzically,

"No animal is stupid, animals are nice and happy most of the time. they aren't monsters, Monsters are just that. i don't like that accusation Drew. if you want, you could walk the rest of the way." i say, not in the mood to deal with her.

"Can i please ride with Jason, Pleeeeease." she whines,

"No"

"Please?"

"No" i repeat.

"Please?"

"NO!" Jason and I shout together.

"And there you go folks, the final verdict. so shut your mouth Drew before i have to shut it for you." Thalia huffs, looking even angrier than me about her constant flirting with Jason. she pouts for a while, but then gets into a lecture about the importance of sparkly nail polish. it was half a hour later when we enter the city. all the boys slide off the their horses, telling them to come back in three hours to get them. the only people left on horses are the 'princesses' of each cabin, Annabeth, Thalia, Drew, Jace, me and a few others. the boys do a huge show with their swords as we walk through the streets, every one stopping to look at us. the 'princes' walk by their respective lady or girlfriend. we walk through the city until we find a large park with grassy space and a stage set up plus a few fountains. Jason and i go over to a cherry blossom tree and sit down on the spare saddle blanket i had. we lay there for a while, then someone disrupts our peace, Drew.

"Skylar, there is someone who wants to see you." she says, a smirk planted on her face. i look up to see a tall boy with brown hair and striking eyes looking throughout the park, Chris. well great, it's my ex.

Jason pov

Skylar freezes as soon as she sees a kid talking with some others. The kid I guess could be handsome, depends if you are a girl or a guy I suppose. I nudge her, "Who is that?" I ask, but her eyes just widen, and she shakes her head and jumps up. She runs to the other side of a large blossom tree, climbing up carefully. Thank goodness she is wearing shorts under that dress. She climbs up to the highest branch, causing me to sigh. I look to make sure no average citizens are watching, then I levitate up to her. I take her hand, partly to comfort her, and partly to keep her still. "What's going on?"

"You know how I had to deal with your ex," I nod and she continues, "Well here's mine. His name is Chris, I hate him more then Thalia hates heights." Wow, Thalia hates heights, she's deathly afraid, so that means this kid was a jerk to her.

"What happened? What did he do? Why did he do it?" I ask, absolutely mortified that someone would do something to make Skylar run from them.

"Long story short, I went to my summer home in Hawaii, right on the private beach and boat dock we own. So I went there with Jace since my brother couldn't come, the butler and maids toke care of us and we both got wicked tans. Anyways, when I got back, I go to Chris's house and he is the captain of the foot ball team. So when I go up to his room, he is supposedly alone, says his mom, but I go up and see him making out with Drew. She went after every foot ball player and, well actually any one and everyone in the male gender. So when I see them, Chris is all like 'not what it looks like', she was kissing him, blah blah blah!" she exclaims.

"How long were you dating for? And how long ago did you break up?" I ask,

"We were dating for three years. And he cheated on me six months ago." She sniffs, then she huffs. "I am going down there to kick his butt, but I will need your assistance, can you handle it?" she asks playfully. I nod with a wicked grin and straighten her crown. I help her out of the tree, doing a full check to make sue everything's in place. After she strides away, towards Chris, I start to think. Why would he choose Drew over Skylar. Drew is a horrible person that I only dated so she didn't charm speak Nico into breaking up with Jace and leaving. I glance at him, and I see how he could be captain of the foot ball team. Big muscles, tall build, but from what I can see, he lacks loyalty and trust, something that a captain must have from his team.

I am pulled from my thoughts at the sound of loud bickering. I see Skylar yelling and Chris, and him shouting right back. I decide to go clam her down before she punches the dude in the face. When I run over, I grab her hand and she immediately un-tenses, and smirks. "Chris, this is my boyfriend Jason. Jason, Chris. Chris, Jason." Ahhh, I see why she smirked. I look at Chris and you could see some anger in his eyes.

"Why would you want to be with him instead of me?" he says bitterly.

"Because he didn't cheat on me with Drew. He broke it off with her, then asked me out. I didn't find him and her making out in his bedroom. Am I getting the point across yet." She says calmly, but a bit of venom seeped into her words. He glared harshly at me,

"You did this, you made her like this and now, I am going to get my revenge and get the girl." By the time he finishes, his fist has connected with my face. My reaction was a little late so he got one more shot to the jaw, but I kicked him in the stomach, I grabbed his neck and held him in a headlock. When I look up, Skylar is glaring at us both. She stood sitting on a fountain edge. She leans forwards, then backwards. When she finally stands up, Skylar walks over and grabs our ears. Skylar flicks me between the eyes. Chris snickers, but she rounds on him judo flips him and he falls to the ground.

she looks at me, "Stay." she says, i pick up both hands like paws and mumble

"Woof." She walks away, grabs Jace's arm pulling her with her towards her horse. i see her mumble something and Jace laughs. i am so angry at Chris, he may have gotten his so called revenge by hitting me, but he really just hurt Skylar.

Jace pov

"they are immature little two year olds in sixteen year olds bodies. Flipping Chris felt really good though. Revenge is fun." Skylar complains, I nod and smirk at the memory as we ride into the forest by camp. We decide to slide off the horse and walk the rest of the way. After the horse is gone, we silently drift through the trees. Suddenly, Skylar is on the ground with six, huge, ragged claw marks starting at her right shoulder, and ending at her left hip.

I quickly flip her over onto her back, so if a civilian walks by, they only see a girl sleeping. I draw my dual blades, circling her limp body. I hear a growl, and turn just in time to see a hell hound lunged at me.

Jace pov

I swing my right sword towards the hound, turning to the right. I slice open it's underside, but little did I know, it had my left arm in it's jaws, so when I pull away from the beast, it tears my arm off from just below the elbow. I scream in pain, causing the hound to run. I sink to my knees, right in front of my arm. I feel the presence of someone or something, and I turn to it, my remaining sword raised. Percy and Jason are standing there, staring at my arm, or what's left of it. "Are you ok?" Percy asked, looking me in the eyes. I shrug,

"In the words of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, it's just a flesh wound."

"Just a flesh wound my ass Jace, come on, lets go find Skylar. Then we can call her brother to get you fixed up." Jason says, I shake my head, "No, what do you mean no." he says, but I just shake my head again.

"She is a little, shall we say, out of it." I say, Jason raises an eyebrow, I just gesture to behind a tree, where the unconscious Skylar resides.

"What's wrong with her? She looks just fine." Percy says, helping me to my feet.

"Turn her over bozo." I roll my eyes at his stupidity, I walk over to join Jason, but just far enough away so that if he goes into a rage, I am in the safe zone. Percy helps Jason roll her over, and they both take a deep breath when they see the bloody gash. It cut through her dress, but not enough so that if she stood up, if she could, it wouldn't fall off. She groans and opens her eyes.

"heh heh, pretty." She says, reaching up to touch Jason's hair like a total lunatic. Percy pushes past him, looking at her with an intense stare, "ah, no, no, ugly." She says recoiling back as if to protect her face.

"She may be acting like a lunatic, but hurtful." He says, I shrug and grin,

"Let's get back to camp."

_ Back at Camp

When we get back to camp, Skylar getting an alternating between Jason and Percy, Chiron rushes out to see what had happened. "A hell hound attacked her while my back was turned, I didn't hear anything. I lashed out at it then screamed. The hell hound ran off with our blood on it's claws, and my arm in it's jaws." I say. After I walk into big house, I talk to Chiron.

"You need to get that fixed up. I already called Skylar's brother but you need to lie down." He says sternly, but I just shrug again.

"Monty Python, I like it?" he laughs, but then turns stern again. "Lay down, sleep, and then Dr. Lark will be here soon."

"Yes I know Jake, a demigod of Apollo that didn't go to camp, a real doctor, and that is running the Lark family business until Skylar is eighteen." I growl, remembering growing up without parents, while she had the perfect life. it kind of makes me angry, me fighting for everything while she had anything. i shake my head, i can't think like that. I walk down to Skylar's room, knocking before entering, to see her struggling to sit up, so I rush to help her.

"What happened?" she asked,

"A hell hound attacked us, it clawed you from your right shoulder to your left hip, and it toke my arm." I say waving the bandaged stump. Her eye's widened,

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she exclaims, "This is all my fault. If I never dated that jerk, this never would have happened. If I never stormed off, it wouldn't of happened." She starts to hyperventilate,

"No, no, no sweetie, it was not your fault. I think that hell hound was sent by Percy's, Annabeth's, Thalia and my enemy, Luke. He is helping Kronas build an army against us. He always hated me, but maybe he would like you, you guys are alike." I say soothingly. She attempts to get up, but I help her out again. she smiles at me, even though I know she feels guilty. Skylar gets up and walks to the main room, not realizing she only has her black bra on and bandages covering her torso from her belly button all the way to the middle of her bra, and that wraps up over her right shoulder. Two minutes later she comes back and says

"I need my shirt." I laugh and toss her a baby blue tank top. She pulls it on slowly, and walks back out. I sit back on the empty bed. I really love her, she is like a sister. I stayed at her penthouse, went on vacation with her, and she always made sure I had everything. But her already having it, and me being a charity case just made me hurt on the inside. but even with this money and future, she isn't mean, or evil. she is a good person with a good future. i am a good person i guess, but being the girlfriend of the king of ghosts doesn't always help. he rubs off on me. i sigh and stop pity partying and go out to see Skylar and Jake hugging, him being careful of her back. He looks at me, then my arm,

"My gods, you need that bound Properly Jace, now." He says releasing Skylar, "And don't worry about your fake arm, we will take care of it." I see behind him, Skylar nods, winks, waves and leaves with Jason in tow.


	6. Everyone

**disclaimer i own nothing but the oc's.**

Skylar pov

We are walking through the forest and I hear an odd noise, feel an odd pressure against my skin and everything goes black. When I wake up, I immediately struggle to sit up, only to be met with a sharp pain slicing my back. Before I even realize she is there, Jace helps me sit up and I turn to her, "What happened?" I ask,

"A hell hound attacked us, it clawed you from your right shoulder to your left hip, and it toke my arm." She says waving her stump of an arm. I feel my eye's widen at the sight,

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I exclaims, "This is all my fault. If I never dated that jerk, this never would have happened. If I never stormed off, it wouldn't of happened." I feel myself becoming light headed, which can only mean that I am hyperventilating.

"No, no, no sweetie, it was not your fault. I think that hell hound was sent by Percy's, Annabeth's, Thalia and my enemy, Luke. He is helping Kronas build an army against us. He always hated me, but maybe he would like you, you guys are alike." She says trying to sooth me, but it only partially works. I nod to the best of my ability, a little unnerved about the last comment, but I let it slide like water under the bridge. I try to stand up, and again, I feel her warm hand on my arm. I smile at her and walk out. I know where I am going now, but if you asked me a few days ago, I would have been totally lost. I step into the waiting room, and all the eyes shift to me. Annabeth raises a brow, and I am completely clueless why.

"Is my brother coming?" I ask, right off, needing to know if I can see his warm eyes again soon.

"Yes, he is. Umm, Skylar?" Percy says,

"Yeah?" I ask,

"You may want to put a shirt on, just maybe." Jason laughs,

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something." I exclaim, treating the situation like I forgot my binder in history class. Everyone laughs and I turn down the hall way I just came down. I walk in and say "I need my shirt." She laughs and tosses it at me. I put it on carefully and slowly, but I know she is just dying to help me, like the nice person she is, but doesn't want to make me feel useless. I give her a smile and walk into the room to find Jake standing there talking to Annabeth, the only person he knows. I run up to him and crush him in a hug, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Let me breath sis, you know, the thing that humans need to do to survive." He laughs and I losen my grip a little and I feel his arms on my sides rather then my back. I feel him tense and I look over my shoulder to see Jace standing there. "My gods, you need that bound Properly Jace, now." He says releasing me, "And don't worry about your fake arm, we will take care of it." I nod and look at her expectantly, the look demanding she excepts. She nods and they walk into my once occupied room. I turn to Chiron,

"Can I go back to my cabin, I can get the Apollo girls to stich me up, then I can sleep." I ask him hopefully, sighs, but nods after a while under my puppy dog gaze. I smile and skip out the door. I feel a presence behind me, and I know it's Jason. "So do you want to start, or shall I?" I ask simply, I hear him take a deep breath,

"I just got really angry at him for hurting you like that, and then him saying that he's the one that deserved the revenge, it pushed me over the edge. The punch didn't help either." I turn to see him facing me, his eyes begging for forgiveness. I softly grin and give him a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, but if it happens again, I wont be afraid to ask Nico to release Tartarus on you." I feel his laughter and I crack a real grin. "Gotta go, see ya." I walk over to my gold cabin to find Tiara sitting on her bed, reading something. I clear my throat and her gaze shoots up to look at me.

"I know I am supposed to be at the climbing wall but I just had to read this article on compound bow's and their signature arrows." She says, obviously thinking I am going to tell on her. I chuckle and walk over to her,

"I'm not here to tell on you. I need to ask a favor." She nods her head in assent so I continue, "Can you stich up my cuts, my brother is busy with Jace, I am assuming you heard what happened." I get another head bob.

"Take off your shirt, sit right here, and try not to scream." She says, patting her bunk. I follow the instructions, even though the last one is hard to do since I can feel the needle go in and out of my skin. Finally, she ties the thread on the sixth line of open flesh and I feel relieved. That hurt. She smears some healing cream on the stiches and wraps my torso again. she gets up to leave and I thank her, she probably thinks I am going to sleep, but I have an idea that I need to get out. I grab a shirt and a piece of paper and a pencil, drawing out a fake obsidian hand, with a large diamond in the center of the edge, with one emerald on either side of it. But on the inside, I draw a little compartment that opens, and I grab a leather bound book I made for Jace.

I grab a jacket and run over to the Hephaestus cabin, and I tell the cabin leader my plan. He nods and grins, liking the idea. I leave him to work, but when I leave the cabin I see Jace going to the practice room with a basic fake arm. "Jace!" I yell, she turns to face me with a grim expression, "Are you going to train?" I ask, knowing she won't give up on her dual blades any time soon, even if she only has one arm.

"Yeah, so I am going to be, living and breathing training, so I won't be free for a while." She says sweetly, but I can detect some bitterness buried in her words.

"Ok, take good care of yourself." I wave and go into the woods, laying on my side. I see a shadow, but I pass out, knowing that the figure won't hurt me and that Jaces new arm will be ready in a few hours, before I can focus.

Drew pov

I see Skylar pass out before she can see it's me. Good, now to put my plan into action. I see all of her friends, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason and the others gathered with Jace to burn her old detached arm. "Hello." I say smugly, knowing after a few moments, my charm speak will kick in. "I am just wondering when you are going to shun Skylar, like seriously, she cost you your arm, an emotional ruckus and all that worry." I say, pouring power into my words. Surprisingly, Jace is the first to fold.

"Yeah… yeah!" She says nodding her head in agreement, "She may have givin me a place to stay, but she cost me so much in the past, she doesn't deserve our friend ship." The next to fold is the Stolls,

"She manipulated Nico on the roof on the first day, how do we know she hasen't been manipulating us the whole time!" Travis says, while Conner nods. There is a chorus of bickering, so I slide into the shadows, Skylar is going to wish she died with her mother.

Skylar pov

I wake up, under the same tree, in the same position, and the only thing that has changed since before is the sun. I jump up, knowing the arm must be ready. I sprint over the hills, getting to the cabin just in time for the Cabin leader to come around the corner. He smiles and hands the fake arm to me. I notice he added the words 'girlfriend of the ghost king, don't mess with me' on the plam. I smile and thank him, running to the fire where Jace is burning her arm. When I get there, I receive glares, but I shrug it off because I don't know what I could have done. Jace is standing by the fire, staring into the flickering flames. "Jace, I got this gift for you." I say, handing her the beautiful obsidian arm. She looks at me with pure hatred.

"Is it a gift, or a sign of pity." She spits,

"What?" I ask in disbelief,

"You heard her, you cost her the arm, Drew her rep, The Stolls their rep and everyone else here their time, so why don't you go back to the mortal world princess, at least you could find some one lime you there." Jason says with venom filling his voice, and I can feel tears pricking at my eyes. Everyone is glaring at me, my friends, or what I had considered my friends. Before Jason could take another dig at me, I run. Faster then anything I could think of, I run to my cabin, which is gratefully empty, and I start packing. I pack my clothes, my jewels and shoes, everything. I know for a fact that I will not be coming back here anytime soon. I grab my IPhone 5 and call up the closest taxi service, calling for a ride home.

Skylar pov

I get dropped off at the pent house, and the butlers and maids immediately come out and take my bags and jewel cases. I remember going into my grand bedroom, a huge king size bed, a eighty inch TV, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, shower and normal hot tub. I turn on the TV to see the announcement of me returning home early to take over our line of hotels, music agency's and modeling studios. I sigh, Jake always knows what I am doing. After I think that, Jake bursts onto the scene, why are you home? You should be at camp!" he exclaims. I look him straight in the eye,

"I am not wanted. When I went to give the arm to Jace, they all turned on me. Called me a waste of their time, and now, they are a waste of mine. I am back. To work, get schooled, and have life that isn't a lie." I say, his face softens and he just leaves, sensing I don't want to talk.

Jace pov

The last thing I remember from before the hazy patch was Drew talking to us, then it's a blank, and the next thing I know, Skylar is gone. The thing that snapped me out of my hater faze was the little book I found in my arm. I look through the pages, seeing us in Hawaii, Mexico and Italy, going boating or sitting by the pool. Damn, I feel like such a jerk. Apparently everyone else has snapped out of it too, and I know this when I get a knock on my door. Jason bursts in and says one word: "Skylar." He need not say more, for I am already following him. All of our friends and most of the other campers that adored Skylar are crowded around the one TV in this camp. I see Skylar, wearing the same type of braid I did for her for the medieval dance, a black form fitting blazer, a nice darker blue blouse, a black skirt that sticks to her legs and comes to her knees, plus black stilettos. She was at a press conference for Lark Interprizes.

"Miss Lark, why were you back so early from your trip?" one reporter asks,

"I didn't feel it was the right place for me. The people I met or knew, were the wrong people for me, so I left. If they regret what happened, they can call all they want, but it is not up for discussion. Next question." She states,

"How old are you Miss Lark? Is it true you are merely sixteen?" another reporter asks,

"Yes, I am sixteen going on seventeen in one months time. I know I am young, too young some people may think, to run a company, but this is my birth right, and I sure as hell won't back down." She says. I am amazed she can keep her calm, I guess I really didn't know her. Before a question of; 'why did you leave the trip early' pops up, Jason turns off the TV,

"What happened? I don't remember anything from the fire forward to three days ago. That's two weeks!" he exclaims,

"I don't remember much either, but we need to get moving. That girl is annoying and a waste of our time. Jason, suck it up and move on." Drew declared, but before she strutted out, she winked at him, causing him to look disgusted.

"She'll come back, won't she?" I ask, hoping that people believe it too.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Annabeth says, and if she doesn't have an answer, no one can. I huff, getting to my feet. I run over to the training center, and start working on my dual blades. I have gotten consistently better at them over the last few days, and I am now in complete control of my fake arm. Then I move to knife throwing with my left hand. This skill I have yet to master. I start throwing, each one inching towards the bulls eye.

"She won't come back. Not from what I heard." I whirl around to see Nico there, spinning a knife between his thumb and pointer finger.

"She will, I miss her and need her, I don't even know what was said to make her angry, and knowing her, it won't take much." I say.

"She wont come, you heard her your self. She left without a trace, not even Chiron permitted her to leave. Her brother didn't pick her up; she just packed up and left. She won't come back Jace. You need to understand-" I cut him off,

"She will come back," I scream, "She will, she is my family, and I am hers, she will come back. If not, I will go find her, and you need to understand this: if you can't realize that she means more to me then most things, then maybe we shouldn't be together." I huff, drop my swords, and storm out of the room.

Jason pov

I miss her. Sure I got over protective at the park, but she forgave me, and now she's gone without a note, a card, a simple good bye? Ever since I came out of the haze, I have been doing nothing but staring at the lake, going to the tree where we first kiss. To the Poseidon cabin where I first saw the pretty girl. But it doesn't help. She's gone, and not coming back.

Nico pov

After Jace yelled at me in the training room, I have felt horrible and avoided her. And that gives me time to miss Skylar. What happened that she now hates us? But then it hit me, Jace knows the secretary at Skylars office, she could get us up there to talk to her. But first I need a plan, and for every plan, you need Annabeth.

Annabeth pov

When he came to me with the idea, I though that Nico was crazy, but then I thought. I could disable the security, talk to Skylar and make Jason stop moping, three birds with one stone. I gather everyone, but the tension is thick. There have been accusations of what happened to make her run off, but none I feel are correct. We ask permeation to go visit, and Chiron said yes without a moments hesitation. We drive up to the office building, and I wonder how many stories of wonderful architecture there is.

Jace pov

We walk to the front desk, and I see Sherry immediately, "Hello, Jace, you're here to see Skylar I assume." I nod,

"But don't tell her, she will refuse to see us." I see a flash of understanding in her eyes, and she leads us to the elevator. We cram inside, and fly towards the top floor. Sherry exits first, announcing the presence of guests.

"What are you doing here?" she seethed,

"Why did you leave?" Jason spoke up,

"Why did I leave? Why? Because I didn't want to be yelled at, being called a waste of time. Being a charity case. No thank you, now it is time for you people to leave before I call security to escort you out. You have done nothing wrong in this building, but I will never forget what you said at camp. I will not be returning for quite some time. I have a business to run, and you are ruining my life, out." She ordered, colder then I thought was possible. I open my mouth to make sarcastic comment, but the stares at me tell me it is not the shows up to escort us out, but when I look back, she is writing something on her laptop like nothing happened.

The whole ride back, silence consumes us. When we get back, the camp is silent, like the silent pity the world gave us. I part ways to my cabin, still thinking of Skylar's cold reaction. But then I realized that I was being followed. "Aren't you glad I ruined your perfect little friendship, now you can see her bad side, full force. I guess you wouldn't expect that from the little fairy princess." I whirl around to face Drew, smugness radiating off of her.

"You charm spoke us." I realize,

"Yeah, no duh! How could you not figure it out, I caused all of this anarchy and there is nothing you can do about it." Smirking, Drew scampers off into the distance.

Jace pov

As soon as i realize it's charm speak, i run towards the stables. there won't be any cabs at this time on friday. i grab my dual swords and Maria, riding towards Lark Enterprises. i get there and i see Skylar locking up. "Skylar!" i let out a huff when she ignores me. "Skylar, it wasn't us, it was all Drew, she wanted you out of the picture. i think she was hired, because even though she is evil, she couldn't pull it all off. she is dumb as a flower, the dumb kind not the ones from mario." to my surprise, she smiles.

"I get it, that was totally out of your usual behavior." she says, still smiling. "Come, lets go to our penthouse."

When we get there, the staff was ecstatic to see me. we finally come to the living room in our sleeping clothes and some hot chocolate.

"Thank you for the arm, and the memories. those were some good times. remember when we put milk in your hot tub, and made a huge batch of pudding?" i ask,

"Yeah, it took forever to clean though. i swear sometimes i would get out with pudding still in my hair. so, now onto business." she says, clearing her throat.

"So you're coming back?" i am ecstatic, finally, jason will have to stop being all mopey now.

"No."

"What?"

"No, simply no. i have a company to run, there is no way i can be there full time. i will need to do the paperwork, but i can be back in three weeks. sound fair. wait, there isn't ever going to be anything fair, so yes, this will work." she stands suddenly, i turn to see Jason. "Good night Jace." she smiles at me, but then glares at Jason, "Jason." she says curtly. i look at Jason,

"Why are you here, i was fixing this!" i whisper shout,

"Chiron needs you. there is going to be a masquerade at camp, people are being annoying and pestering him for something fun so, here it is." he just walks to the elevator, no 'goodbye' no 'see you later Jace', nothing.

Jason pov

I go to Chiron to report our failure to bring Skylar back, but instead i see him coming towards me. "Jace is gone. she went to Skylars to talk. bring her back, we don't need this to be any worse." he says curtly, i nod and walk towards the zeus cabin.

when i walk in i see the wierdest sight i have ever seen, Jace and Skylar, talking, normally after Skylar kicked her out of her office building, what, three hours earlier. i stand in the elevator after Skylar's icy glare. it scares me. i have completed what i needed to do, so i head back to camp. the welcoming party was not pleasant, Drew. "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, oh, wait. you don't have one, she dumped you and disappeared. ha, hilarious." she whispers to me. i shudder, how can people find this girl attractive?

Annabeth pov

I am planning the masquerade, and I have one way that Skylar will come, her not being known. I have asked her brother, and he said it would be great for her to come back. He ordered her a swan dress, large silky feathers creating the neck and bust, smooth fabric that gives her the illusion of having perfect feathers in place for the stomach, then a fantastic skirt. She has a golden headpiece and gold shoes, the mask gold that molds to her face seamlessly. I think she won't be recognizable if she uses her British accent, the one that sounds freakishly real. The only people that know who she is, would be myself, Jake, Will the Apollo cabin leader and Jace. Not even Chiron, he would only mess up my master plan. For now, he will be in the dark. Jason will be wearing his assigned costume, as will everyone. All costumes will be made by the Aphrodite cabin, and in the form of an animal, like mine is an owl. The cabin leaders will be at a special table, except between Will and myself will be the 'mysterious' swan girl. I look to my shaking phone on my lap, and see it's Skylar.

Skylar: I will come, I just got my costume too. Thank you, and I am sorry.

I look down in surprise, we were the ones that caused it. Jace has shared that it was Drew charm speaking us into doing, Drew admitted it herself, which is the dumbest thing ever.

Me: We cause it, we should be the ones apologizing. Come tomorrow for the ball, it will be outside of the dining pavilion. Don't forget the mask.

I smile at my message, happy she is talking to camp again. Percy comes up and tries to read my message, but I snatch it away, "It's a surprise, okay?" he groans and flops down on the grass next to me. We are currently supervising the décor. Very important and I couldn't leave it to anyone else. "No, move it to the right a smidge, no, now left…" I start, gods, this will be a long day.

Nico pov

I have to win back Jace, I have to. She is my missing piece, the part I can't live without. I was harsh, but I was just angry at myself. It was because of me she lost her arm. If I was there, I could have helped and she would still have it. I just feel ridiculous. I am standing in the middle of a swarm of kids, making their way to the pavilion. I see a girl in a magnificent swan dress and a gold mask. She turns to Annabeth, in an owl costume and I know it's not Jace, because she has long flowing blonde hair, not silky medium brown hair. Plus she has both arms. I wander slightly until I notice her in her seat at the head table talking openly with the swan. I get closer and here a British accent. "Jace, who is this?" I ask from behind her, I look into the eyes of the blonde and see her eyes harden, then soften, as if she hates me but doesn't want to show it.

"Nico, this is Sk-Sarah." She says, correcting herself.

"Nice to meet you blonde." I smirk, but it falls when she says her next sentence.

"Right back at you Death." Damn, she sounds like Skylar. I need to get Jason to meet her so he can stop being a crab and build a bridge and get over Skylar.

"jace can i talk to you?" when sarah didn't get up i added " Alone." she took the hint and got up, heading to the stage. "That is totally Skylar's twin with a British accent." i exclaim,

"That's because it is Skylar bozo, no telling anyone or i will disembowel you personally, clear?" she says quickly,

"I just thought if she was staying here, she needs to meet Jason, that is, if she won't hit him."I laugh at the thought, Jace just glares at me. "ok, the reason I was so horrible, was I thought that it was my fault you lost your arm. Then when I found out that you felt responsible about Skylar, I wanted you to remember, her burdens are hers, you weren't responsible. That is your fatal flaw, you always take everyone's burdens on your shoulders, but you can't do it for some and it will kill you trying. I sound like a sappy poo, but I am sincerely just trying to help." She looks up at me with a smile,

"Aww, you look adorable when your guilty. But you are right, that was sappy." She leans up and kisses me quickly, "Now lets go watch Jason and Skylar hit it off again."

Jason pov

I see a beautiful girl in a swan costume and an elegant mask. I see her hair, and it reminds me of Skylar. I see the girl walking this way, making her way through the crowd. Well it's now or never. I 'accidently' bump into her, "Sorry." She mumbles with an awesome British accent.

"No, it was my fault. Jason Grace, you are." I smile, she looks up, her eyes hardening then barely softening.

"Sarah." She states,

"Sarah, nice, so your from Britain?" I ask thoroughly intrigued.

"Yes, I come here to visit my friend, she is currently running Lark Enterprises. Also having some friend problems, apparently." She says, eyeing me, as if knowing my secret.

"Yeah, I am her ex boyfriend. There was a huge blow up, and I feel like a huge idiot. But she can't run away from her problems, so it's partly her fault to." I say smoothly,

"What? Her problem, maybe she is sick of being used for her looks, or money and future. Maybe being a charity case is above her, maybe she deserves better then the likes of you." She spits, losing her accent all together. My eyes widen as she turns away. Since her dress is strapless, I can see the long white fingers running down her back.

"Skylar?" I ask in disbelief,

"That's my name Grace, don't wear it out." She says walking away, back to the stage, standing, by the door in case of a need to bolt.

"Ooooh BURN!" Conner says, looking at my face. I gape, I should have known. I turn my attention back to the stage where Chiron is coming onto stage, asking for performers. Skylar walks right up to the stage, she takes off her mask, sliding it up so he could see her face, and gets handed a mic.

"Hey this song is called Pictures of You, by The Last Goodnight:

_This is the clock up on the wall_  
_This is the story of us all_  
_This is the first sound_  
_Of a new born child before he starts to crawl_  
_This is the war that's never won_

_This is the soldier and his gun_  
_This is the mother way to buy_  
_The fall praying for her son_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Remind us all of what we used to be_

_There is a drug that cures it all_  
_Blocked by the governmental wall_  
_We are the scientists inside the lab_  
_Just waiting for the call_  
_This earthquake weather has got me shaking_  
_Inside I'm high up and dry_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be_  
_Confess to me every secret moment_  
_Every stolen promise you believe Confess to me, all that lies between us_  
_All that lies between you and me_  
_We are the boxers in the ring_

_We are the bells that never sing_  
_There is a title we can't win_  
_No matter how hard we must swing_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Remind us all of what we could have been_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_  
_Could have been, we could have been_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me_  
_Remind us all of what we could have been_  
_Could have been_

When she finishes, all is silent. Then the crowd erupts into cheers. They are chanting swan. Chiron comes on and asks to if the audience wanted to see who it is. They scream deafeningly, so, all magnifying camera's on her, and she takes off her mask. Silence seeps it's way across the crowd when they see Skylar. She waves and runs off stage as fast as her legs could go in those shoes. I run to follow her, as to be expected. I catch her, I grab her wrist, but I don't see what happens coming. She slips her heels off so fast I don't see it and that gets me a perfect side kick to the stomach. I clutch my stomach, looking up at her.

"Don't come talk to me, ever." She says. she walks away into the distance, leaving me even lonelier and sad than ever.

The next day i am talking with Jace and Nico, who have apparently gotten back together, when Skylar skips up. "Jace!" she smiles, "Nico." she frowns, then she glares at me, "Jason. Jace! will you come color with me?" she asks, rolling back and forth on her feet.

"No." Jace says flatly,

"But did i tell you what we were going to color?" Skylar smiles, Jace shakes her head, no. "Targets and knives, most amusing thing you will ever find. i know this from '07 in Mawi. ahh, good times." she says, almost acting like a two year old.

"Go on ahead, i need to talk to them for a minute." she nods, glares at us but walks to the target range. "You two bozo's better not mess this up. i am going to make her happy, then you can try and mend your relationship. Jason, you maybe just a friend to her instead of her boyfriend. and you Nico, well you will probably just the same." i shrug and walk off before they can comment.


	7. Jace II

**disclaimer i own nothing but the oc's.**

Jace pov

when i find Skylar, she has two targets and eight knives. one target and four knives each. i grab some paint and lather the target in this pattern, black, red, black, red and yellow. i only put yellow in so i could say i was murdering the color. when i look up, i see Skylar doing black lacework on the handle of one of her knives, the end grip bulb painted silver. i have to admit it was impressive. "Hey, want to listen to some music?" Skylar asks, i grin and nod. she smirks and plays Disturbia by Rihanna.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_  
_Why do I feel like this?_  
_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_  
_Can't even get it started_  
_Nothing heard, nothing said_  
_Can't even speak about it_  
_All my life on my head_  
_Don't want to think about it_  
_Feels like I'm going insane_  
_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_  
_To come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you_  
_And consume you_  
_A disease of the mind_  
_It can control you_  
_It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall_  
_It's like they talkin' to me_  
_Disconnectin' your call_  
_Your phone don't even ring_  
_I gotta get out_  
_Or figure this shit out_  
_It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night_  
_To come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you_  
_And consume you_  
_A disease of the mind_  
_It can control you_  
_I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_  
_Trying to maintain_  
_But I'm struggling_  
_You can't go, go, go_  
_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

I notice halfway through the song, Skylar and i started singing along. "I like that song, it's good. someone once told me that they thought this song was about torture, and i just called them an idiot." i shrug and Skylar laughs,

"Yeah, what type of torture?" we both break into uncontrollable giggles, but we are interrupted by Jason and Nico, calling us for dinner. i notice, even though Skylar is holding a grudge, she doesn't stop smiling, well that's a good sign. At dinner, Chiron makes an announcement.

"We will be starting a new demigod process, it will be called the Gemini Project. One or two campers from each cabin will live together so that we can study the natural reactions to each of the gods and goddesses lifestyle to others. Some, like Athena, they study more than anything sometimes and Apollo loves music and to be outside in the sunlight. each camper has been chosen by their cabin. that was what the vote was for last week." oh, right, the vote. my cabin voted for me, i wonder who else is going. "The campers are: Clarisse from Ares, Annabeth from Athena, Jason and Thalia for Zeus, Nico for Hades, Jace for Nemesis, Skylar for Apollo, Percy for Poseidon, Drew for Aphrodite..." and a couple other people from the remaining cabins. this shall be interesting.

Skylar pov

Yay! i am going to live with Jace again. i am happy with butterflies and rainbows and i'm living with Jason... damn it. he is sooooooooo annoying! why can't he man up and apologize properly. like, get over me leaving, i had to. i look back up at Chiron, waiting for him to continue, "The new cabin has been built between the Apollo and Nemesis cabins. the people i listed go pack up and go to your new cabin." i shrug, getting up and walking over to Jace.

"Ready roomie?" i smirk at her horrified reaction, "I bet they have separate rooms or something. if they didn't i would die. i can not live with Jason, let alone sleep in the same room." Jace nods,

"That makes sense, you would tear him limb, from limb from limb from limb." she says, i sigh, Jason is impossible, but so is Jace. we walk over to the cabins, and i see my cabin mates packing the remainder of my things, i guess they knew i would be moving.

"Thanks guys. i loved living here for the time i did. question, why did you pick my clothes for me?"

"Cause we wanted to see your reaction. but, you didn't react strangely, must be because it's your norm." Will laughs, i just smile,

"Yeah, it was like i was at my penthouse." i smirk at his reaction,

"Penthouse?" he gapes, i try not to laugh,

"Will, i am the owner of Lark Enterprises, what do you expect? though i do spend lots of time in our beach houses. Maui, Hawaii. Florence, Italy. Paris, France. Cancun, Mexico. lots of them. i let people use them all the time. if you want you can use one. just give me a three hour advancement, and i can have some staff there to take care of the cleaning and cooking." i say, glancing at my empty closet. he just nods. i smile, and give everyone a hug. i wave, to leave, but i see them stiffen at something behind me. i turn to see Nico, i smirk, they are kind of afraid. "You, yeah you." i say pointing at Nico, "Help me with my luggage, please." he smiles and walks outside. i stomp after him, not liking being ignored, but i hit something hard and thin, causing me to fall down. i look up to see two skeletons, both walking inside and grabbing my stuff. Nico smirks,

"Karma." he says helping me to my feet.

"For what?" i ask, brushing off my butt so there is no dirt on it.

"For not believing in me. now that we're housemates, you have to trust me." that makes me laugh,

"I do trust you, i'm not mad at anyone but Jason. he won't man up and apologize for being a jealous little poo. seriously, Chris, yes, even Chris learned to deal with others flirting with me. when is it going to snow?" i say abruptly changing the subject,

"Tomorrow. lets go. the skeletal people will be at the new cabin by now." i turn to see our new cabin. it is pure white with the symbols of all of the cabins. i walk in to find a huge circular room, in the center there is another lower circle of space. in the small circle, there is a fireplace front and center with a flat screen and couches. around the room, white doors with the symbols of the respective cabin is embedded into the wood. walking over to the door with the sun on it, i opened the door. it's a medium sized room with a queen bed and a huge window looking over to one of the Apollo windows. i wave when Tiara looks at her. Tiara smiles and waves back. smiling to myself i unpacked my clothes into her closet. she looks to the side of the wall and see glass display cabinets. there are heads for her crowns and tiaras, drawers for watches and bracelets and stands for her earrings and necklaces. hear my door open, shoot up to see Annabeth coming in with Percy in tow.

"When are you going to forgive Jason?" she blurts out,

"When he is man enough to figure out what he did wrong and apologize for it. tell him that, it shows you think he can't do it." i say, Percy nods, but Annabeth hits him in the arm.

"What, you know it makes sense. you would do it to. by the way, Nico asked to make it snow, so it is now snowing and there is an ice rink in place of the volleyball court. i assume you have skates right?" i grin and run to my closet, pulling out my new skates i got for my birthday in august. they have gold blades and the laces are metallic. i grab my lime green coat and run into the sitting room, telling people where i am going. when i get to the rink, it's empty, perfect. i pull on my skates and start out with ten laps, then moving into tricks. my axel jumps come first, following closely by a lutz jump. i stop immediately when i hear clapping. the stolls are eyeing me,

"Not bad, not bad, can you beat us?" they smirk and start stumbling onto the ice. thats where it all went wrong for them. apparently they can't skate, so they just skate one lap and smirk at me, i grin and take off, doing a lap before pushing into a flip jump.

"You just got pwned, beat that suckers!" i exclaim, while they fake looking offended. "I'm going sledding, care to join me?"

"No, we can't Skylar." Conner says to me,

"We need to get back at Percy for dumping pudding in our beds." Travis grins evilly. i shrug, going over to the shed, pulling out a sledding device. i run to the big hill that Jace and i walked down on my first day at camp. i decide to slide towards the forest, that was my first mistake. when i hit a tree, i just lay there, assessing the damage. i love the feel of the sun on my face, but a shadow blocks it out.

"Are you ok?" the shadow says, the muscly figure bends down and rolls me onto my back. I get a good look at him, blonde hair kind of shaggy, blue eyes, Hermes.

"Hermes, you look like Hermes." I say before I could stop myself,

"Aphrodite, that's what you look like." He says, yup, a demi god.

"Guess again." I smirk, sitting up slowly, shaking the snow from my braid.

"If it's not Aphrodite, it has to be Apollo. Nice to meet you Miss Lark." My smirk is wiped off my face.

"You saw the press conference." He nodded, "Ok, I was just angry, I'm not usually that cold unless you get on my bad side."

"So, why were you angry?" he asks curiously,

"My friends were under charm speak by that little ass Drew, so my boyfriend and my best friend plus everyone else that attended that ceremony were being jerks. So I left, only for them to come back and my best friend Jace had to explain because my boyfriend wouldn't grow up." I huff, but I also know that if he is a bad guy, he can't benefit from that information, I am pretty sure.

"Jace Nakamura, daughter of Nemesis. She thinks I'm evil. We were friends, but then I had to leave and she didn't like that." He shrugs, I smile and stand up.

"Well I got to go, or she will flip since I forgot my stuff at our cabin." He looks shocked,

"Our?" I laugh,

"Since you haven't been around, you wouldn't know. There is this program, The Gemini Project. One or two people from each cabin lives in one to study our reactions. What sucks is that my boyfriend got picked. It was mainly cabin leaders, but since there is only two of them in the cabin, plus they are brother sister, they both went." He looks thoughtful,

"Your ex is Jason Grace right," I nod, and wait for him to continue, "his sister and I were in the same friend group with Jace, Annabeth, Percy and a few others. So if your Apollo, you can sing right?"

"What?" I ask, purely shocked,

"Sing, simple. One word, that leads to more. Talking with a beat." He smirks, and I laugh, best summarization I have heard since, ever.

"I don't sing without music sorry. But since you are a demi god, you could come to camp." I look expectantly at him,

"People wouldn't be impressed. Besides, I need to go. See you around." I grab a random pen from my pocket and grab his hand. I write the address of my office building and the phone number.

"Swing by in ten weeks. I need to go back to work for Christmas since it is such a busy time for albums and hotels, plus the new clothing lines." He winks and walks off, tossing me the sled. I catch it and walk off towards camp. When I get back, everyone is waiting,

"Why were you out so late?" Jason asks, I shrug,

"I was sledding, and I hit a tree. Met a nice Demigod. Talked. And here I am. Woo, exciting." I say sarcastically. He shrinks back, but that just makes Thalia laugh,

"Goes to show, don't get on Apollo's not quite pretty side."

"You mean ugly side." I correct her,

"No, I meant what I said. Apollo can't be ugly, same with Aphrodite. They can be not quite pretty or hot. Your more on the pretty side." She says, I raise an eyebrow,

"Are you hitting on me, man I never would have seen that coming." I joke, she kind of blushes,

"No you moron. You've gotten most of the guys in this camp around your finger. Not to mention what Jace said about your other school. So five people a week would declare their love for you. Damn, that's weird." She smirks at my glare at Jace.

"I am going to practice some music, Jace, would you like to come?" I growl, but Jace seems unfazed.

"Sure, I want to hear more about the dude from the forest. The way you talk about him he sounds hot. But I doubt he's as hot as Nico." Jace winks at him and they run off to the stage. I put on a track, adjusting the volume and base. I play Dead End Countdown by The New Cities.

_Exiled and pushed away, lost in time, always I'll be _  
_This bitter person who's stuck right here disillusioned _  
_Don't stand by if you don't like what you see _  
_So unsatisfied, no, I won't take what you say to me_

_Give me some time, give me some reason _  
_Make up your mind, cool down the fever _  
_Drama must die, so give me some way _  
_To salvage this life, finally it's over_

_You oughta stay away, till you see what runs through me _  
_Unless you get this game, the only one I wanna play _  
_My promise is cold, you've never been told _  
_There's nothing to hide, I never did lie _  
_There's no way to win when love is in vain _  
_I won't take what you said to me_

_Give me some time, give me some reason _  
_Make up your mind, cool down the fever _  
_Drama must die, so give me some way _  
_To salvage this life, finally it's over_

_Dead end countdown _  
_Dead end countdown _  
_Dead end countdown _  
_Dead end countdown_

_I know we're stuck inside a dead end countdown _  
_With no communication straight down _  
_We're drowning in our desperation _  
_We're lost beneath the surface_

_Give me some time, give me some reason _  
_Make up your mind, cool down the fever _  
_Drama must die, so give me some way _

_To salvage this life, finally it's over_  
_Give me some time, give me some reason_  
_I know we're stuck inside _  
_Give me some time, give me some reason_  
_Now we're stuck inside_

_Dead end countdown _  
_Dead end countdown _  
_Dead end countdown _  
_Dead end countdown_

I finish and the track ends, Jace is clapping slowly, "Very nice, it was good." she comments, i decide to go kind of diva.

"I know, i'm amazing, amazing i tell you!" i say,

"Gods, do you have multiple personality disorder?" she asks, suprised i can go from kind of serious to playful in a minute.

"No, i'm just a spaz." i joke.

"smooth" she replies dragging out the ooth. "True, but smooth. Only you act like this when your spazing: 'oh my gosh oh my gosh, this is amazing, and I'm amazing!'" Jace imitates,

"Haha, very funny, your lucky we're alone." But little did we know, there was someone watching us, someone we hoped to never find.


	8. Luke

**disclaimer i own nothing but the oc's.**

Luke pov

I now know how to take down Jace. after meeting her friend in the forest, i know who is close to her and who her enemies are. i never told the girl, Skylar if i recall correctly, my name so that if she ends up talking about me, she won't tip off the entire camp that i am monitoring them. i now watch Jace and Skylar run out over to the stage, Jace sitting on a bench and Skylar running up to the sound booth. she plays a track, and i have to admit, she has a good voice. i need that girl, no girls, to trust me to make this effective. if i get Skylar, we all know Jace and Jason are loyal to their friends, so i can take down my enemies with one or two, if i need to i could take Nico as well, captures and possible kills. such a shame that Skylar is Jaces friend, she could have been a great asset, but now there is no hope. Skylar would be killed, as would Nico, and that would strip Jace of her happiness.

Jace pov

after a few more songs, we head back to the dorm, but there is this creepy feeling that we are being watched. i shrug it off, it is a camp full of kids, we are bound to be looked at. when we get to the cabin i remember the reason i came with her, "So this boy you met in the forest, is he cute?" i ask, genuinely curious,

"Yeah i guess, but i never learn his name. he's a demigod, child of Hermes. he called me a child of Aphrodite, so i laughed my face off while he stood there confused. i told him to come by my office in ten weeks, when i go back to work for Christmas. busy time for my companies, you know?" she says, and i do know. i helped her prepare for owning the company since her mother died. i went over the basics, then as the years passed we got into extreme detail. the most memorable lesson was when she had to learn self defense. she over all sucked at it. she may be rich, well off, and good with a bow, but she would die if she went into hand to hand combat. i took her down easily. i remember the thud, her cursing and then walking into the kitchen for some pudding.

"Yeah, i was the one that helped you with it. by the way, i have noticed you still suck at hand to hand, work on it with Jason, gives you an excuse to beat him up." she says, grabbing a cup of warm liquid.

"What is that?" Skylar asks, squinting into the cup, i sigh, stupidity at it's finest.

"Coffee, black and bitter, just the way i like it. it reminds me of someone, their heart was black and bitter. we dated for two years, the two years i went here instead of being in new york with you. then be brutally broke my heart. he would probably say otherwise but i never speak to him. sometimes when i pick up my phone, i hear a male voice say, Jacy-poo, and i immediately hang up. gods, he is an idiot. he wonders why i don't like him. it's like his brain is made of poo." i complain,

"A brain made of poo, huh. well i am afraid the Apollo cabin doesn't have a cure for that, but you do. get over it. build a bridge and get over it. act nice to him, prove to him that you are just fine without him, no matter how much you want to kick him where the sun don't shine, remember, sunshine, butterflies and rainbows. make him a jealous pooy soul. so was he cute?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows. i groan, she just had to ruin the speech.

"Yes, now, if you need to make Jason jealous, take your own advice. hook up with some rich mortal. on face book, you have a male fan club. so creepy. get a rich one." i say making her blush like a tomato.

"But that's creepier. plus, i have a few ideas." she says with a sly smile. gods, her ideas will get her killed. "You do realize that i could probably get a fake boyfriend from, well, anywhere." i nod, kind of jealous, she could get any boy, at our old school, she got anyone.

"Do you think it was a good idea to take a year off before university?" i change the topic abruptly, blurting it out before i could stop myself. we were enrolled in school a year or two early, so Skylar and i could get into a good university, because the birth rates were low in that year. less birth, more open spots.

"I don't know, but i am taking a masters degree in business. then i take over the company, get a cute boyfriend, have a penthouse or beach house, wait scratch that, i have that, and live happily ever after with you and Nico." i do a double take, me and Nico, together forever. yes that would be nice, but awkward to hear from Skylar."Ha, I scared the poo out of you, am I right?" smiling smugly, she walks into the small food storage, pulling out some jasmine tea. We sit chatting for awhile until we get a knock on our door. "Chiron, what are you doing here?" Skylar asked politly, he pointed his words at me.

"He's here." I feel myself pale, I nod and run out the door, leaving a confused Skylar and a panicked Chiron. I run towards the forest, only to be stopped by him leaning on a tree.

"Well hello Jacypoo, why won't you pick up your phone. I know your little rich friend bought you one when you moved in with her. I have your number, but you keep hanging up. Not cool." Luke says with a mock frown.

"Do you know what's not cool, cheating on your girlfriend for two years in front of her you idiot, of course I don't want to talk to you. Now go away, I need to grab Skylars laptop for her work." I lied through my teeth, but he just smiled.

"Of course, how could I refuse the girlfriend of the king of the ghosts." He says gesturing to my obsidian arm, the palm to be exact.

"ya well at least he actually likes me" i shoot back. he gives me an amused look and points behind me. i look over my shoulder to see drew hitting on nico. my nico, and he's not doing anything about it. i turn and run to the cabin grabbing my ipod off the couch on the way by. i ran into my bedroom and stuff my face into my pillow. i can't remember the last time i cried but i do now. more than i ever have before. after what seems like forever i stop and take a deep breath. after i saw luke cheating on me i made a promise to myself to never fall in love again and this is my mothers lesson to me. i fell hard for a boy and he took a step back without me.

when i finally open my eyes i see drew in the corner, smirking at me. she walked over and took out one of my head phones and whispers "my work here is done."

Skylar pov

After Jace left, I got bored. I lay down my head for a few seconds, closing my eyes, but spring right back up. I thought about what Jace said, and I went to look for that Hermes kid for some help, even if we just flirt in front of Jason.

I went to the lake, then the archery range, then the dinning pavilion. Chiron found me, looking desperate. "It's time." He states,

"Time for what?" I ask stupidly,

"Your quest. You will need you're a team, then your B team. Chose."

"Jace, Percy, A team. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth, B team." I respond automatically.

"Go ask them, B team will trail the A team and get clues. You, A team will be head on offensive. Pick a leader of B team." Chiron says,

"All of them. They all make good decisions in different situations." I say, tired of this already.

"Skylar!" I heard a voice scream, I whip around to see who yelled, but saw no one. "Skylar!" it shouted again, and I close my eyes, ok, I am going insane. When I open my eyes, I am met with Nicos eyes in front of mine, an inch until we touch.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim, bolting up, hitting Nico in the process. I hear Jace laughing on a chair beside me, and I shoot her a confused look.

"I told him to let me wake you up, but no, he decided that he could handle the punches you throw when you wake up. The safe way is to take off her shirt." She smirks at Nico, who is on the floor.

"What? Seriously?" he exclaims, Jace and I burst into laughter.

"No, that gets you a kick, you get some jasmine tea and hold it to her face. Very strange. But the reason we woke you up, is that Chiron called an emergency meeting, something about Kronos." She says with a worried expression.

"Anyways, all Titan and god children are to meet. Now." Nico finishes,

"Titan, Aphrodite is a titan. She was born from the slaughter of Kronos, his blood dripped into the seafoam. And then we now have the Godess of Beauty. And who said violence wasn't beautiful." Thalia says from right behind me, scaring the bejeezes out of me. Thalia laughed at my jumpy mood, but quickly dismissed the chuckle when she saw my face. "Hey, you ok?" I nodded but obviously wasn't convincing, from the look I got from Thaila, not even a blind man would buy it.

"Ok i had this dream. it was of a quest. i had to pick two teams. team A was me, Jace and Percy. team B was Nico, you Thalia and Annabeth. i never saw what the quest was, but it was important to involve six demigods instead of three." i mumble,

"What!" they all yell,

"Ok, that's a dream quest."


	9. Nico II

**disclaimer i own nothing but the oc's.**

Nico pov

I was leaning against a tree, waiting for Jace to get fed up by those morons and come out, but she did it at the worst time. Drew pranced up, squeaky and annoying, like always. "Hey hotness, what's up?" she says while twirling her hair around her finger,

"Go away, i'm waiting for my girlfriend." i say, emotion never crossing my face, but then i smirked, "Unless you're here because you're jealous, because i'm that hot."

"My work is done." she says simply, walking away. i shrug, waiting for Jace once more. but what i don't know, is that she will never come

Skylar pov

"What the heck is that." i ask dumbly,

"You get a dream before a quest, signaling that it is your quest. it should be announced by morning." Thalia shrugged, Jace stalks into the room, mumbling something about murder and Drew plus stupid boyfriends. i will have to get the details later. "Your quest has come, and thanks for choosing me over my brother." Thalia states with a smirk,

"Any time. now, i'm hungry!" i whine, Thalia goes all baby faced,

"Awwww, does wittle Skywer need some food?" she says mockingly, so i decide to play along. i nod like a child, "Ok, well since your now a child, i guess Percy will have to carry you to the pavilion." her face is getting smug when i finally realize what she meant, and i feel myself being thrown over Percy's shoulder.

"What no! put me Down!" i screech,

"What the heck are you doing Skylar?" three voices chim, i look over to see the stolls and Jace laughing,

"Not funny." i yell as Percy makes his way to the pavilion. when we get there, it's just Annabeth. she looks up and chuckles, telling Percy to set me down. he puts me down beside Annabeth remembering a happy life is a happy girlfriend, and i know Annabeth wouldn't be impressed with him.

"Jace, i never realized you left." i state apologetically,

"Well i am i not loved or what. but yeah, i went to get the stolls, they were sleeping and i didn't want them to miss the show." she smirks, remembering my squeals,

"Annabeth, Skylar had a dream quest." Percy stated, not wanting any bickering this early in the morning,

"Ok, let's talk to Chiron." Annabeth quickly jumps up, but looks down at me,

"Can we eat first." i say gesturing to the kids starting to fill in around us,

"Fine, i suppose. but this is more important than breakfast steak." she huffs, i fake look shocked,

"You did NOT just say that. breakfast is the most important meal of the day. true fact Annabeth, daughter of Athena, the goddess of nudge wink wink." Percy jokes as he kisses her on the cheek,

"Ewww, PDA, not cool." Jace complains,

"And how many times have i seen you and Nico make out, thats right, too many to count." I flaunt, "And I don't know how many times it happened in my house." I say smugly as red floods her cheeks. After that, we eat in a comfortable silence. "Where's Nico?" I ask, when I notice his absence,

"That little…" Jace says, continuing her little mumble rant in words that are most likely not best to repeat. "He was waiting for me outside, but I saw black and bitter dude, he talked to me, pointed at Nico, and I saw Drew flirting with him. And she left with not even one cut, starch, bruise or punch to the face." she grumbles.

Jace pov

"He may have been charm spoken. the results never feel good." Skylar whispers, remembering those horrid weeks we abandoned her. i feel my heart fall as i realize i am feeling the minimal amount of betrayal she felt. how could life get worse?

"Jace, I need you to remember this. Boyfriends are not to be trusted, they break your heart, then I'm just there to pick up the pieces. Best friends are meant to be there, they are meant to fail." Skylar says to me, slamming her fist on the table, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She says in my ear, getting up and walking to the lakeside trees.

"Only her boyfriends could have made her say that. she is just hurt, and i don't blame her, but don't give up on Nicochan, he is a sweet kid. been with him since he was found. so were you. remember that." Thalia states, everyone else nodding. i groan and hit my forehead on the table. why must they bring up old nick names. first Jacypoo, now Nicochan, i need to talk to them about it.

"Stop giving yourself brain damage, ooh, then we could call you brainless. now wake up you pansy cake!" Percy yells,

"Pansy cake, what are you, twelve?" Thalia asked mockingly,

"And a half." he shoots back smirking. now that was funny. i laugh, and i am soon to be joined by the rest of the table, except Thalia and Percy, who are having a stare off. i scream, and they look at me,

"I win." i say smiling at them, they groan, not believing they fell for it. i am going to have some fun, and no idiot boy could stop me.

Skylar pov

After giving Jace the best piece of advice in the world, i go to a tree beside the lake. i start thinking, love only ends in heartbreak, so why bother. my mother, a loved one, is dead. the people who are important to me are either dead right along with her, or are somewhere else on this planet. somewhere i need to be. i can't wait for that quest. hopefully it takes us to one of the beach houses. Little did i know, i was waiting for the end.

Skylar pov

I realize quickly that my birthday had passed, and i was seventeen. worst birthday ever because it was during when i was angry with Jace. normally we would go out for dinner at the best restaurant we could find, then go skating. but i guess those stupid mistakes were what nearly cost me my friend ship, and cost me my boyfriend. to bored to think, i start to sing randomly.

_You are young and so am I _  
_And this is wrong but who am I to judge? _  
_You feel like heaven when we touch _  
_I guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together _  
_But let's not ask why it's not right _  
_You won't be seventeen forever _  
_And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young and I am scared _  
_You're wise beyond your years but I don't care _  
_And I can feel your heart beat _  
_You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together _  
_But let's not ask why it's not right _  
_You won't be seventeen forever _  
_And we can get away with this tonight_  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh _  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_"Will you remember me?" You ask me as _  
_I leave "Remember what?" I said _  
_Oh, how could I, oh, how could I forget?_

_We're one mistake from being together _  
_But let's not ask why it's not right _  
_You won't be seventeen forever _  
_And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together _  
_But let's not ask why it's not right _  
_You won't be seventeen forever _  
_And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together _  
_But let's not ask why it's not right _  
_You won't be seventeen forever _  
_And we can get away with this tonight_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh _  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh _  
_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

When i am finished, i hear clapping and i spin so fast i nearly fall out of the tree, but i am steadied by a mysterious hand and i grab it gratefully. i look up to see the same boy from the forest. "I see you decided to come into the grounds. but it's not a good time. everyone is, lets say, absolutely pissed at each other, especially couples and ex's. not going well for Jace or me. though Percy and Annabeth are just fine, weird." i inform him, he raises his eyebrows,

"Yeah, couples are probably having problems because of an Aphrodite camper, maybe. as for ex's, you people aren't supposed to get along unless your, in don't know, soul mates." he says, i nod, that would make sense.

"So what's your name mysterious forest boy? i never got it, but you got my phone number." i ask,

"Luke." i feel my eyes widen, black and bitter Luke is right here. "Damn, you know who i am. i'm here to make it up to her, Drew charm spoke me like she did with your boyfriend and Jace. not my fault, then when i got out of the haze, everyone hated me." i still don't trust him, but lets try to make this acting job believable, i think to myself.

"Yeah, she's a total jerk. i wish her sorry butt wasn't accepted into this camp. she is a total player. you should see her at our school, her kilt is rolled this high." i act, gesturing to my upper thigh, a good six or seven inches from where mine would be.

"Well that is weird, but i may have to investigate." he says,

"Perv." i mutter under my breath,

"What?" he asks,

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how i want to push her out of this tree, tie and all." i say happily, he smirks,

"I wouldn't mind throwing a few people out of this tree too. starting with Drew, after watching her splat, i would go to the Aphrodite cabin, for messing up my relationship..." i listen to him rant, and lets just say he has a lot of people he hates.

"Skylar, come down, it's dinner!" i hear Nico call from below.

"Coming!" i yell, "See ya luke." i climb down the tree, "What a puke." i mutter, glaring at nico.

"I'm sorry what?" Nico says,

"Oh nothing." i say, then skip away, leaving a confused ghost king behind.

when i get to the dining pavilion i see jace staring at her food, lost in thought. i feel bad for her,i mean, its 4 days to christmas and she was cheated on by her current boyfriend while talking to her ex-boyfriend. from what i know she already had nico's present. but i know that the present won't be seeing the light of day for some time. i grab her hand, pulling her from the main area, out behind a pillar. "You me, quest. i got a dream quest. after that, dream month in paris, what do you say. you me, the girls, or if you want sunshine, we could go to Hawaii?" i offer, she smirks and strokes the stake knife i didn't realize she was holding.

"Deal. i will inform Annabeth and Thalia of our girls month in Hawaii, you talk to Chiron." i nod and walk to the huge centaur. i pull on his shirt sleeve like a small child,

"Chiron, i got a dream quest. it requires two teams, an A and B team. A team is me, Jace and Percy. B is Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. those are the teams i saw." i mumble, still acting like a small child. he smiles grimly at me and leads me to the big house.

"Go to the attic, there is someone there that will help." i nod and ascend the ladder. i come up to a room, with blue walls and a table. on the bed, reading is a girl i have never seen, which is no surprise.

"Um, hello, I'm Skylar Lark, Chiron sent me up here for some help with a dream quest." i spoke hesitantly. but the girl just smiles, her red hair bouncing in her ponytail as she walks over.

"Ah, the famous Skylar, Percy and Annabeth speak of you often. i am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the prophetess of camp half blood. come sit on my bed and we will see what is to come." she leads me by my hand, sitting on the plush mattress, she closes her eyes and green smoke starts to pour from her mouth and eyes. the voice that speaks sounds haunting, three voices at once.

Nico's pov

I waited for Jace and Skylar to come back so i could explain, but when i was waiting there were screams coming from the big house. i run over with the rest of the campers, but Chiron makes a pathway so he can come out. Jace and Skylar are both passed out and looking sickly pale, and are draped across Chirons horse half. from the looks of it, he's heading towards the Apollo cabin. i run alongside him, but i lag behind. "What happened?" exclaimed Thalia,

"I have no clue, but they disappeared to tell Chiron about the quest, and one of them went to Rachel, and the other must have gotten some side effects, since there are two leaders of this quest to save camp. but other then that, lifes dandy." i say sarcastically. Thalia and i end up locked out of the Apollo cabin, while the healers are working with Chiron and the rest of us are out here.

"So, Jace was upset last night, any ideas why?" Annabeth asks, ignoring me completely, turning to Thalia.  
i don't know" thalia said in a mocking voice turning to me "mabye nico _her boyfriend_ should go talk to her!"

i shifted my weight uncomfortably "Guys believe me, i would if i could but its not that easy."

Annabeth looked at me "and why is that?"  
i tried to think of a good way to put it. "when life gives normal people lemons they make lemonade, but when life gives jace lemons she uses them for target practice."

"You did it, didn't you." Thalia says flatly,

"Yes, but i don't know what i did." they groan in response,

"That is the worst kind of mistake. you never know what you did so you can never fix it. perfect." Annnabeth explains, oh, that makes sense. i guess.

Jace pov

i went to talk to Thalia and Annabeth, but my world wa disoriented and i felt sick. the last thing i remember before i passed out was the faint sound of cold sick laughter. i wake with a start, wiping my head around to find the source of laughter, but i soon realize i have been moved and the source hadn't followed. all i see is Skylar passed out on another bed beside me, looking pale and shaken, clammy and sweaty. i soon realize what this is, the horrible after effects of a prophecy. i stand up on shaky legs, shuffling over to her. rolling her onto her back from her side, i shake her lightly, not wanting to startle her. after a minute or so, her eyes open and i see them as flat and scared. "Shhh, it's ok. it's ok. it was just a prophecy." i say, trying to sooth her, but she just nods absently and turns away from me. shaking my head, i walk out, trying to find Chiron to get the full gist of it all.i see him on the porch with the recently absent Dionysus, the god of wine. "Chiron, Skylar looks horrible, what happened." i state, interrupting their bickering about what is better, poker or blackjack.

"I sent Percy up to see if Skylar was alright, since she hadn't come down for a few minutes, much longer than it would normally take to get a prophecy, when he came down with her on his shoulder. that was yesterday. you were both out for about eighteen hours. Skylars cause for her condition is unknown, but you were poisoned somehow. i suspect it is the enemy trying to get to our strongest fighters." i am touched by his compliment, but now is not the time to get sentimental.

"Quest time, but lets get Skylar back up and running. i have a feeling we have to go to the city of monsters. that's probably where Kronos's forces are hiding." i say wanting to get on the road. all of a sudden, Annabeth runs straight through to main room and into the room where Skylar is. a few minutes later, they both walk out, Skylar's eyes are better and she seems less zombie like.

"I figured it out. she had a legend prophecy. those were just the side effects, she's just fine now." Annabeth says, looking pleased with herself. Skylar just shrugs and recites the prophecy:

Two children alone  
Will make their futures  
Set in stone

Two more shall become one  
Before splitting apart  
When it is done

Beware of the lies  
Beware of the truth  
Because one god determines  
If one child dies.

"Interesting, gods do not get into the affairs of demigods unless it is very important." Chiron points out. Skylar shrugs and walks towards the gemini cabin to pack. "Gather your teams, it's time." i run after Skylar, who is strangely silent.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw... images... of demi gods and mortals alike sprawled across the ground which was soaked red. but then it changed to us, here at camp. we were in the cabins when a fire lit, burning the cabins with many of the campers still trapped inside, then a flash of Drew's face. black follows and then i am here, looking at you getting cut down by Kronos." she seemed terrified, she isn't telling me anything, so i assume it isn't something that is vital to our mission.

"Go get Percy, i will grab Nico, Thalia and Annabeth for team B." i run off, the look in her eyes scaring me more then the information she gave me.


	10. Luke II

**disclaimer i own nothing but the oc's.**

Luke pov

SO Jace gets to go on a quest, perfect. let her fall into my grip, along with her pretty friend. she won't expect anything.

Skylar pov

the images i saw, they scared me for life, even worse than anything i have ever seen. i am packing for a trip that may not end. packing designer clothes, i pull on my usual clothes, and walk outside. my teams are lining up, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are there, waiting for us to give the order for them to check out a lead in Glen Cove. Jace and Percy are talking rapidly with Chiron, getting every drop of information possible. Percy suddenly runs up to Annabeth, as if remembering a vital detail and pulls her behind the cabins. i shrug it off, walking up to Jace. Chiron hands me a leather shoulder bag that holds ambrosia and nectar, just in case and it has a gold half ring. Jace picks it up, put she drops it immediately, as if it burns her. Percy tries, but has the same results. everyone on the quest tries but me. i bend down slowly, picking up the ring. it feels right in my hand, so i hold it. everyone looks at me as if i grew horns and a tail. "How did you not get burned?" Percy asks, i shrug. following my instincts, i put the ring on, the open section of the circle reveals my face. it grows thicker, into a circular band. they look impressed, so i try something my dad taught me. when you want to see something, you tap your temples twice, both if you want both eyes to see it through both eyes and on one side if you want it on that side. i tap my temples and it expands on to my eyes, creating a screen. i see everyones identities, i think of them in thermal and it changes to thermal.

"Love this, i can see in x-ray, thermal, i can check records and identities. Percy, nice My Little Pony Boxers." i snicker, while he turns pink.

"That will help identify monsters, i am assuming that is your demi god gift from Apollo?" Thalia asks, i nod, still snickering at Percy's expression. "Let's go."

we get on our respective courses, Jace, Percy and i to san francisco and the others to glen cove. we decided to take a train. each of us having a small compartment. i spend my time on the end of the train, standing in open air. Jace liks her room, the darkness sooths her. Percy likes watching the TV's in the dining cart. i look through the leather bag again, now noticing some golden drachmas. perfect, we can use those to iris message the others. i stand in the light of the setting sun, looking for Apollo's chariot that races across the sky.

Percy pov

behind the cabins, i look around to see if we are alone. seeing that we are, i turn to Annabeth. "What is it Percy, if you want to make out, we have no time." she says, i shake my head, dropping to one knee, pulling out a silver ring, lined with diamonds.

"Annabeth, we have been through a lot together, i can't imagine my life without you. i remember meeting you here all those summers ago when we were twelve, all the way up to now, six summers later. what i am getting at is, will you marry me?" i look into her eyes, tears shining in them,

"Yes!" she chokes, smiling insanely wide. i slip the ring on her finger standing up and kissing her. we sneak back to the group, trying not to smile too much that it's unnatural. i now sit in the dining cart, all alone, waiting for her iris message. i feel mist on my skin and turn to see her image floating in a cloud of mist. "Hey." she says, smiling, "I kind of told Thalia about, you know, that. she was squealing Percy, squealing. so weird." i laugh, yup. Thaila doesn't squeal, she laughs uncontrollably. that is weird.

"Well, i haven't told anyone on this end yet." i confess,

"Wrong, you just announced it without knowing." i hear Skylar and Jace say, they start squealing and talking rapidly with Annabeth about Wedding plans.

"Well, i gotta go, i can't stay in this shower area forever. bye." she says with a small wave, and the chat is dropped.

"Well thanks for telling us." Skylar says with a fake frown and glare.

"Come on, you love me. you can't hate me for ever."

"Yes, we like you, but we can make your life hell anyways." Jace says and they high five. face palming, i stand up and head to my room. this will be a long trip.

Jace pov

we reach the city of monsters the next day. we decide to go to the most obvious place that we could find some monsters, monster donuts. after wandering with Skylar using her glass band (Her gift), she found a steady stream of monsters, so we decided to follow it. it leads us to one by a lake, luckily so if we need to, we can make a speedy getaway. we spot an Ogre walking in, so we attack. we is about six, seven feet tall, so we decide on the evade while tying him up. Skylar walks out, using the tracking motion sensor setting on her glass band, "Excuse me mister, do you have any idea where i am. i got seperated from my brother and i can't see very well." the ogre laughs, licking his lips,

"Well, why don't you come with me, i can help you find him." Skylar nodded, playing up the innocent girl act. the ogre takes her hand, leading her into the forested area where we hide.

"Mister, where are we going?" she asks, letting go of his hand. folding his hands behind his back, he turns to her.

"To your demise demi god!" he roars, but i take chains we brought from camp, tying his wrists. Skylar taps her glass band and looks at the monster intently.

"How stupid do you think i am?" she says, laughing at his stupidity, "Ever heard of don't talk to strangers, especially seven foot tall strangers." i snort, he's a monster, his brain is the size of a pea. "So, where are your forces. we know you're a part of the attacks on demigods, nearly every monster is."

"Like i would tell you." the ogre growls, glaring at her.

"Well i have ways of making you tell, but they won't be pleasant." she says, taking Percy's sword from him and swinging it around like its a stick instead of a deadly weapon, stabbing his ankle. well i guess this is the start of the ogres ugly screams.

Jace pov

after getting the info we needed, we head to the head quarters. sneaking in was easy thanks to Skylars glass band, it could see all forms of security. getting in, i see silhouette. Skylar walks backwards towards it, and before i know, Luke has Skylar in a headlock, nearly cutting off her air supply. "What idiots, the ogres are decoys. we know you would target one of them, yet you are to stupid to see anything." he laughs, more like cackles before slinking back into the darkness with Skylar. i turn to Percy, tears streaming down my face. my best friend was just taken captive and i did nothing about it. nothing. i run outside, ignoring the security system, and start towards the nearest public gardens. finding a fountain was easier than getting a participation award, they're everywhere. i flick a drachma into the mist and think of Nico. his face appears and i blurt out everything before he could even say hello.

"Meet me on top of medusas gardens. we can figure everything else out there." he says, ending the call before objections could be made.

on top of the building, i wait on the ledge, looking at the ground two stories below. Nico grabs my shoulder, tears streaming down his face too. we sit there, letting our tears puddle on the roof. "If Skylar was here, she would make fun of us for crying." i sniffle, turning to Nico,

"What do we do?" i ask, he just looks down, not knowing an answer.

"I have an idea, die!" a voice says, grabbing Nico and pushing me forward. i see Nico struggle to grab me, but he is restrained. i feel the pavement hit, put i know the trance i am in isn't normal. a spell was cast here. a curse has been laid. and i am trapped within myself, waiting for my love that will never come.

Annabeth pov

we wait on the ground, giving Nico and Jace some space. they knew Skylar best, but she made everyone more pleasant. even Drew was bearable when she was around. we hear a scream, shouting and a thump on the other side of the building. we run around the structure, slipping and sliding on gravel. i see Jace laying on the ground, blood seeping from small cuts on her body. i see the curse marks, knowing them when i see them. they match one curse. the sleeping curse, only to be broken by true love. and both the people she truly loved have been taken.

Luke pov

it has been a week since Skylars and Nicos captures, and i couldn't be happier. Skylar gave up, stopped struggling after Jace was out of sight. Nico on the other hand, well he is struggling for all it's worth. which is nothing. i am just waiting for Jason and another idiot that loves those two to trade themselves in for them, to save Jace. but they don't know how to break the curse when two people are the true loves of the cursed. good luck Jace, and by the way, the odds are not in your favor.

Jason pov

I going with Percy, we are going to trade ourselves in to get Nico and Skylar. they are our last hope. lets just hope the odds are in our favor.


	11. AN

hey guys sorry i know the ending was a little odd.

so i was thinking of doing a sequel to the Gemini project and FYI you pronounce the name [jem-in-eye] not jem-in-y like my partner in crime calls it. if i do the squeal it will most likely be called the midnight sun. props to whoever gets the reference. tell me if you want me to wright another one!


End file.
